Cuento de hadas
by Magdas
Summary: Para ella, él es un príncipe azul. Para él, ella es la más hermosa. Todos los cuentos de hadas tienen finales felices. Sin embargo, no todos involucran dragones, enemigos, fama y secretos. ¿Podrá prevalecer el amor?
1. Un nuevo curso

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches (No sé que hora será en su país, en el mio al menos es de noche jeje).

Estoy aquí, con una nueva loca idea para ustedes. Tengo escrito este primer capí hace algunos días (si es que no semanas), pero no me había animado a subirlo, hasta ahora :D

Haber si puedo explicarles un poco de que trata todo esto... Ehm... (es que no quiero adelantarles nada). Les diré que todo estará ambientado dentro del mundo de las Winx y lo que vimos en la serie (me refiero al mundo mágico y todo eso). Sin embargo, habrán algunos cambios y un par de cosas distintas, como se podrán ir dando cuenta desde este mismísimo primer capítulo. Les pido, paciencia e imaginación. Paciencia, porque tal vez la historia parezca un poco lenta y extraña al principio, aunque trataré de que no sea así (para ser sincera, tengo muchas ideas en mente y nada planeado, así que puede ser que se me ocurran muchas ideas que agregar, o tal vez ninguna, no lo sé). E imaginación, porque es lo que hace falta para leer cualquier historia ¿No? Y para que no se estén extrañando, sorprendiendo o confundiendo con algunos detalles conocidos de la serie, que en esta historia estarán un poco cambiados.

En fin (ya les di la lata), espero que la idea les parezca interesante y que me den sus opiniones. La historia tendrá de todo lo que nos encanta (amor, drama, lágrimas, sonrisas, entretenimiento, etc.)

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

El día estaba nublado, bastante deprimente a decir verdad. Por las muchas nubes que había en el cielo, de vez en cuando el sol lograba asomarse e iluminar débilmente con sus rayos por un par de segundos, minutos si es que había suerte, para luego ser nuevamente devorado por las nubes.

Aún no comenzaba el invierno, no del todo. Sin embargo, los árboles ya se estaban quedando sin hojas y un suave viento frío se hacía sentir.

Claro que, dentro de la mejor escuela para hadas de Magix, el clima no era un tema que tuviera alguna relevancia. La escuela estaba hechizada, para que dentro de ella no se sintiera una gota de frío, y tampoco de calor. La temperatura estaba siempre a la justa medida.

El día anterior, todas las hadas habían tenido su primer día de clases. El comienzo de un nuevo año. Algunas, se habían mostrado emocionadas, felices por volver y ver a sus compañeras. Mientras que otras solo maldecían que las vacaciones se hubieran acabado tan pronto.

A pesar de ser el primer día, y al contrario de lo que sucedía cada año, no habían tenido ningún recibimiento o bienvenida de parte de la escuela y la directora. Si bien, las clases no habían comenzado aún, habían recibido instrucciones de que el primer día lo ocuparían en reinstalarse en la escuela y reencontrarse con sus compañeras. Al otro día, a la hora del desayuno, todas deberían reunirse en el gran comedor.

Las Winx, como ellas mismas se habían apodado, se habían encontrado en la misma habitación que les había tocado el año anterior. Habían ordenado sus cosas, cada una en la habitación que le correspondía, y luego se habían reunido en la habitación central para charlar acerca de sus vacaciones.

-Me he comprado una guitarra –dijo Musa sonriendo emocionada- la he visto cuando fui de compras con mi padre y no he podido resistir comprarla. ¡Me he enamorado!

-Deberías intentar enamorarte de alguien con vida –dijo Stella.

Musa la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya se las enseñaré –dijo, ignorado a su amiga- aún no he tocado ninguna canción con ella. Es algo, especial.

-¿Especial? –preguntó Tecna.

-Sí. Mi padre me ha dicho que ni él sabe como tocarla correctamente.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? –preguntó Layla.

-Tiene solo tres cuerdas.

-¿Tres cuerdas? –preguntó Stella- ¿Eso es posible?

-Lo sé, es increíble. Debo aprender a tocarla pronto, o mi compra habrá sido en vano.

-Creo que he visto algo sobre esas guitarras –dijo Flora de manera pensativa.

A Musa le brillaron los ojos.

-¡En la biblioteca! –dijo Flora, recordando- seguramente ahí encontrarás algún manual que te ayude.

-Me pasaré el resto del año metida en esa biblioteca.

Flora sonrió.

-Espero que no nos arrastres a todas contigo –dijo Bloom sonriendo.

-No, no podría exponerlas a esa tortura.

Todas rieron.

-Por cierto, no han notado mi nuevo anillo –dijo Stella, estirando su mano para que todas pudieran ver el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquiera.

El anillo era pequeño, no en demasía, pero si lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, lo que seguramente no pasaba desapercibido, era el hermoso y brillante diamante blanco que tenía justo en el medio.

-Oh Stella, es muy lindo –dijo Flora con ternura.

-Quiero uno de esos –dijo Layla, observando hiptonizada el anillo.

-Debe valer una fortuna –dijo Tecna analizándolo- si, por como brilla, debe ser un diamante real.

-¡Claro que es real! –dijo Stella ofendida.

-Solo quería comprobar –se defendió Tecna- hay mucho anillos que se hacen con diamantes falsos, que no lo parecen claro.

-Soy la princesa de Solaria, Tecna, ¿Cómo podría utilizar un anillo con un diamante falso?

-¿Quién te lo ha regalado? –preguntó Musa- ¿una propuesta de matrimonio quizás?

-Elimina ese pensamiento –dijo Stella horrorizada- ¿Qué no ves lo joven que estoy como para casarme?

Todas rieron.

-Solo preguntaba.

-Ah sido un pretendiente.

-Quiero un pretendiente de esos –dijo Layla.

Stella sonrió.

-Me ha jurado amor eterno, apoyo y lealtad, y me lo ha regalado como muestra de su afecto –explicó.

-¿Y que les has dicho? –preguntó Flora.

-Que iba a pensarlo.

-¿A pensarlo? –dijo Bloom sorprendida- no puedo creerlo.

-Es Stella, ¿Qué esperabas? –dijo Layla.

-¿Qué querían que hiciera? Ni siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente.

-¡Me hubiera casado con él! –dijo Layla- en el minuto en que sacará un anillo asi de su bolsillo. Hasta yo misma le habría propuesto matrimonio.

-¡Y de vuelta con el matrimonio! ¿Es que no lo entienden? –dijo Stella- bueno, también me han regalado algunas entradas para el último torneo de domadores de dragones.

-¿Domadores de dragones? –preguntó Bloom curiosa.

-He oído hablar de eso –dijo Tecna- se realiza cada cierto tiempo. Es un torneo en donde se enfrentan solo los mejores especialistas. Comienzan intentando montar sobre dragones inofensivos, y terminan con lo más feroces de todos. Solo unos pocos llegan a la etapa final.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás? –preguntó Flora.

-No quieres saberlo… -dijo Tecna con tristeza- el ganador, se lleva la copa a su escuela, y la gloria de haber ganado, por supuesto. También gana una suma importante de dinero.

-Sinceramente, creo que lo mejor que puede ganar es seguir vivo –dijo Musa.

-No había oído hablar de él –dijo Bloom- ¿Y como ha sido?

-Genial –dijo Stella- es que no pueden imaginarse la cantidad de chicos guapos que hay en esos torneos. Lástima que Fontana roja quede tan lejos.

-Queda en otro planeta –dijo Tecna, al ver la cara de interrogación de Bloom- es una escuela para especialistas. Los torneos se realizan ahí, por ser la más grande escuela de especialistas de todas.

-De todas formas, creo que Bloom se refería al torneo, no a los chicos –dijo Layla.

Stella suspiró.

-Estuvo bien –dijo- aunque admito que es bastante terrorífico ver como intentan domar a los dragones y no lo logran.

-Las dragones son seres inofensivos –dijo Flora- los especialistas solo los maltratan, es por eso que se comportan de una manera tan… salvaje. Los salvajes son ellos y su crueldad.

-Me parece mounstroso lo que les hacen –dijo Musa cruzándose de brazos.

-Ha ganado Riven –dijo Stella.

-¿Nuevamente? –preguntó Tecna.

-Lleva dos años consecutivos ganando, tres con esté –dijo Layla.

-Es el campeón más joven, tricampeón, claro –dijo Stella- por cierto, ha salido en el Hadiario de esta semana.

-¿Cuándo no lo hace? –preguntó Musa- es tan famoso que cada semana el Hadiario tiene algo que decir de él, aunque sea pequeño y sin importancia. Creo que tiene el diario comprado.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso? –preguntó Flora.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo pienso –dijo Musa- es que por todo lo nombran. Recuerdo que una vez, leí que Riven había faltado un día a un entrenamiento porque le dolía la cabeza.

-Vaya, eso sí que es ridículo –dijo Layla.

-Pues esta semana ha sido algo mucho más interesante –dijo Stella- ha roto con su última novia.

-Eso si es una noticia –dijo Musa- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Bloom tomó el Hadiario que estaba sobre la mesa central para poder leerlo.

-Ella lo ha engañado –dijo Stella- ya me he leído el artículo completo.

-Vaya, parece que eres una gran admiradora –se burló Layla.

-Solo me gusta estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el mundo del espectáculo –se defendió Stella.

-¿Lo ha dejado por su primo? –preguntó Bloom atónita al leer el artículo.

-No puede ser –dijo Flora, acercándose a Bloom para leer- ¿pero qué clase de chica es?

-De las peores, está claro –dijo Layla.

-Lástima, hacían una linda pareja –dijo Bloom, observando la foto que salía en el Hadiario de Riven con su ex novia.

-¿Lástima? Al contrario, al menos se ha librado de ella.

-Creo que Musa es su fanática número uno-dijo Stella burlándose.

-No seas tonta –dijo Musa.

-Hay que admitir que es guapo –dijo Flora.

-Si, lo es –dijo Stella- sin mencionar lo famoso y millonario que es.

-Stella –dijo Layla rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué tan millonario puede ser? Apenas es un estudiante.

-Recibe millones por cada torneo que gana –dijo Tecna- y por cada entrevista que da, aunque tengo entendido que mucho de su dinero lo dona a fundaciones de caridad.

-Vaya, y tiene buenas intenciones –dijo Flora.

-Y ahora está soltero –dijo Musa- ¡Es el hombre perfecto!

Todas rieron.

-Creo que alguna de nosotras debería conocerlo –dijo Stella- quizás sea su otra mitad.

-Claro, primero tenemos que intentar viajar hasta su escuela –dijo Tecna.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda? –preguntó Musa.

-Creo que son un par de días de viaje –dijo Tecna.

-Bueno, ahí se va nuestra oportunidad de conocerlo –dijo Flora.

-A él y a sus amigos –dijo Stella- recuérdenlo, si algún día lo conocen, deben presentarme al más guapo de sus amigos.

-Lo haremos –dijo Bloom- y ahora deberíamos ir a dormir, es tarde.

-Y mañana la directora Faragonda nos espera al desayuno.

-Lo había olvidado –dijo Layla- ¿Qué creen que quiera decirnos?

-Darnos la bienvenida, como todos los años.

-No lo sé, creo que ha sido demasiada la preparación –dijo Flora- por lo general, solo da un discurso en el patio y ya está.

-Puede que ahora le haya dado mucho frío dar un discurso en el patio –dijo Tecna- dentro de la escuela se está mejor.

-Como sea, a dormir –dijo Bloom.

Todas hicieron caso a Bloom.

Rápidamente estaban todas acostadas en sus respectivas camas. En silencio, a oscuras y con los ojos ya cerrándose suavemente.


	2. Especialistas en Alfea

Holaaaaa!

Lamento enormemente tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que lee estaba poniendo suspenso a la cosa jeje (nono, mentira). La verdad es que últimamente estuve pendiente de otras cosas, pero ya se terminó (al menos una de ellas, y la más importante). En fin, aquí estoy!

Este capítulo es un poquitin poquitin más largo que el anterior. Y como es tan solo el segundo, tendremos unas cuantas explicaciones y cosas nuevas, como para que vayamos entendiendo de que va todo esto.

Espero sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a:

 **Alkaeni** : Es un placer encontrarte también en este fandom :D Espero leer alguna historia tuya de las Winx, sería genial. Por el momento, gracias por leer mi historia!

 **Guest** : Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este capí también te guste :D

 **Luckygirl5** : Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Con respecto a todas tus suposiciones, diría que hay algunas que se acercan más que otras a la trama, pero no quiero adelantarte nada, así que solo diré eso jeje... A medida que vaya pasando algunas cosas veremos que tan cerca estuviste jeje.

 **SpainBooks** : Musa y Riven también son mis favoritos (aunque creo que es un poco obvio jaja). Gracias por comentar, y espero que este capí te guste :D

 **Juanito2124** : Si, otra historia más! jeje. Me alegra que a ti y a tu hermana les guste (para ser sincera, ya estaba extrañando algún comentario de ella jeje). Y por supuesto que seguiré con la otra historia, intentaré actualizarla pronto, de momento está ésta jaja. Saludos!

Y muchas gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos! :D

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Se despertaron con el fuerte ruido de la alarma. Y de forma perezosa, todas comenzaron a restregarse los ojos y convencerse de que debían levantarse. Ya no estaban de vacaciones, y eso incluye, principalmente, comenzar a levantarse temprano.

Stella, con su afán de verse siempre bien, se levantó de las primeras. Sabe que es la que más tarda en arreglarse, por lo que procura siempre ser la primera en meterse a la ducha.

La siguió Tecna, la más responsable del grupo, y la que siempre se levanta de las primeras. Incluso, suele estar despierta antes de que la alarma suene. Aprovechó de revisar que todos sus cuadernos y libros estuvieran dentro de su mochila para ir a clases sin que nada le falte. Y cuando Stella termino de ducharse, Tecna entró en el baño.

Flora regaba sus plantas y observaba sus hermosas flores, mientras el baño se desocupaba. Y Bloom siempre ordenaba su habitación mientras llegaba su turno de bañarse.

Musa y Layla se dedicaban a conversar, sentadas en el sillón de la habitación central. Algunas veces escuchaban música, bailaban, o hacían ejercicios.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Layla saliendo de la ducha. La última en bañarse.

-Todavía queda tiempo –la tranquilizó Tecna- unos 30 minutos.

Layla le agradeció y entró en su habitación a vestirse.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Musa, acercándose al balcón.

-Siempre la tienes –dijo Stella- no sé cómo es que aún te mantienes en forma.

-¿Ya vieron esto? –preguntó Musa.

Flora se acercó a Musa.

Desde el balcón, podía verse el amplio patio de la escuela.

Normalmente, era un patio lleno de hadas que paseaban por él. Algunas tomaban el sol, otras conversaban en el pasto o aprovechaban la sombra de los árboles para estudiar o leer.

Pero en ese momento, nada de eso se veía.

El patio estaba repleto de extrañas naves de color rojo con azul. Todas parecían estar estacionadas ahí, obstruyendo los caminos y aplastando los árboles.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó Musa

-No importa que sean –dijo Flora molesta- están haciendo sufrir a los árboles.

-Sí –dijo Musa- lo he notado. Deberían dejarlas en otro lado.

-Espero que las saquen de ahí –dijo Flora molesta.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Stella, al fin había terminado con su maquillaje- las he visto antes.

-Son naves transportadoras, eso es seguro –dijo Tecna observando.

-Son de especialistas –dijo Stella.

-¿Especialistas en Alfea? –preguntó Layla, saliendo de su habitación.

-Deberíamos ir ya a desayunar. Recuerden que la directora quería decirnos algo –dijo Bloom- seguramente se trata de eso.

-Si –dijo Flora- y espero que nos dé una buena explicación.

-Tenemos visitas –dijo Tecna-eso está claro.

...

Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya había algunas hadas sentadas comiendo y conversando. Muchas tenían en sus rostros la intriga marcada, por lo que la directora querría decirles.

Las Winx se sentaron en la mesa de la izquierda, unas frente a otras, todas juntas. Y comenzaron a comer.

-Moría de hambre –dijo Musa, ante la mirada de Stella.

-Sí, creo que tendrás que hacer mucho ejercicio para bajar de peso.

-No he comido tanto –dijo Musa.

-Déjala en paz –dijo Bloom a Stella- cada una come lo que se le da la gana.

-Lo dices porque tu comes casi lo mismo –dijo Stella sacándole la lengua.

Bloom rodó los ojos.

Pronto, el comedor estuvo repleto y las puertas se cerraron luego de que la directora Faragonda, seguida de los demás profesores, entrara y tomara su asiento habitual, en frente de todos.

-¿Han notado que este año hay una mesa de más? –preguntó Layla.

Todas observaron.

Por lo general, el comedor contaba con cuatro largas mesas que servían para que todas las alumnas de la escuela pudieran sentarse cómodamente. Pero ésta vez, había cinco mesas. La mesa de la derecha estaba vacía.

-Si –dijo Bloom- este año la escuela está un poco extraña.

Todas asintieron.

-Queridas hadas en formación –dijo la directora Faragonda, poniéndose de pie- bienvenidas a este nuevo de año de escuela.

Los aplausos se hicieron sentir.

-Espero que este año puedan aprender mucho más que el anterior, y puedan divertirse también. Solo debo recordar a las alumnas nuevas, y a todas en realidad, que las reglas de esta escuela son claras y breves, y están para ser cumplidas. La señorita Griselda está encargada de su comportamiento, y no dudará en aplicar medidas disciplinarias si rompen alguna regla. Mientras nada de esto suceda, todas podremos disfrutar libremente. Les recuerdo que los días viernes por la tarde, hasta los domingos por la noche, son totalmente suyos y lo que hagan dependerá absolutamente de ustedes. Pueden salir a pasear por donde estimen conveniente, siempre y cuando regresen a dormir a la escuela. El resto de los días, podrán salir a pasear siempre y cuando no tengan clases o responsabilidades que hacer.

El comedor estaba completamente en silencio, y todas las miradas estaban fijas en la directora.

-Es el mismo discurso de todos los años, lo sé –dijo la directora sonriendo- sin embargo, este año habrá un gran cambio. Y como muchas habrán notado, y espero que no se hayan asustado, hay naves de especialistas estacionadas en el patio de nuestra escuela. Y eso solo puede significar una cosa, ¿No?

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

El primero en entrar fue un hombre anciano, de cabello blanco y un poco encorvado. Caminaba de manera lenta, ayudado por un bastón de madera.

Las Winx sintieron la necesidad de ayudarlo.

Cuando al fin llego al lado de la directora Faragonda, la abrazó como si fueran amigos de toda una vida. Besó su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Señoritas –dijo Faragonda- él es Saladino. El director de la reconocida escuela de especialistas, Fontana Roja. Seguramente alguna vez habrán escuchado de ella.

Todas se miraron entre sí.

-Él ha decidido venir a visitarnos este año, y la escuela lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-Muchas gracias Faragonda –dijo Saladino. Tenía una voz suave y temblorosa- debo agradecer a todos, por tener la amabilidad de recibirnos en su escuela. Sé que es bastante complicado recibir a algunos hombres en una escuela para hadas.

-Pero nos adaptaremos –dijo Faragonda- quiero que sepan, que Saladino ha traído a sus alumnos a convivir a esta escuela.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, e ingresó un hombre alto, musculoso y de actitud temeraria. Completamente diferente a Saladino. No miró a nadie a su alrededor, y caminó de forma rápida hacia donde estaba Faragonda y Saladino.

Detrás de él ingresaron un montón de chicos musculosos. Vestidos con uniformes azul con blanco, y con capas azules que colgaban por sus espaldas y se movían mientras caminaban. Todos siguieron el camino que había recorrido Saladino anteriormente. Algunos, observando a las chicas a su alrededor, otros, con la mirada fija en su director.

Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a los directores de ambas escuelas e hicieron una reverencia.

Faragonda sonrió emocionada.

-Pueden ocupar la mesa de la derecha –dijo Faragonda- de inmediato se les servirá el desayuno, me imagino que tendrán hambre.

Los chicos hicieron caso a la directora.

-Saladino –dijo la directora- podrás sentarte junto a los demás profesores. Y con respecto a…

-Codatorta –dijo el hombre que se encontraba a un lado de Saladino. Tenía una voz firme – me llamo Codatorta.

-Un placer –dijo Faragonda sonriendo- también podrá instalarse con los demás profesores de esta escuela.

Codatorta sonrió.

-Por cierto, los especialistas dormirán en sus naves, por lo que no habrá problemas con las habitaciones. Sin embargo, para las clases, habrá salones a la completa disposición de los especialistas, y estarán equipados para satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Las clases para las hadas seguirán siendo como han sido hasta ahora, solo que, habrá unos cuantos salones que ya no estarán a su disposición. El patio trasero de la escuela será de uso exclusivo de los especialistas, el cual estará completamente cerrado, para que sus entrenamientos sean privados y seguros. Los especialistas son alumnos de esta escuela, como cualquier hada, así que espero que se traten como tales entre ustedes. Está demás decir que está prohibido que algún especialista entre en alguna habitación de las hadas, así como las hadas no pueden entrar en las naves de los especialistas. No les prohíbo conocerse, pasarlo bien, hacer amistades y hasta enamorarse entre ustedes. Pero quiero respeto, por ustedes mismos y por esta institución.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Stella en un susurro- la escuela llena de chicos guapos y musculosos.

Tecna rodó los ojos.

-Si, no eres la única que lo piensa –dijo Bloom, observando a su alrededor.

Todas las hadas de la escuela, se encontraban hipnotizadas mirando a la mesa llena de chicos guapos. Algunas, coqueteaban descaradamente. Otras, eran más recatadas y miraban de reojo cual sería su presa. Muchas hacían comentarios entre sí y volvían su vista a la mesa de chicos, como opinando que tan guapos eran, o si debían fijarse en alguno de ellos o no.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Tecna molesta- será un año terrible. Imagínense, estarán todas pendientes de ellos y no de las clases.

-Sí, creo que me uniré al comentario de Tecna –dijo Musa, observando la mesa de los chicos- estaré pendiente de ellos.

-Son guapos –dijo Bloom.

-¿Solo guapos? –preguntó Stella indignada- por favor, miren esos músculos. Me volveré loca con todos ellos en la escuela.

-Creo que no han notado algo importante –dijo Layla- ¿Ese de ahí es Riven?

Todas fijaron sus miradas en el chico que Layla les había indicado.

Estaba sentado, así que no pudieron apreciar su porte, pero definitivamente fue algo que no les importó para nada. Tenía la piel clara, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color magenta y su pelo era del mismo color. Tenía un extraño peinado terminado en punta, pero no les importó, ya lo habían visto en las fotos del _Hadiario._ Estaba serio, escuchando detenidamente el discurso de la directora Faragonda, que aún no terminaba. Su expresión era de enfado. ¿No le habría gustado la escuela? Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados y la mirada fija en Faragoda, como fulminándola con la mirada.

El resto de sus compañeros, alrededor, parecían más interesados en las hadas, y de vez en cuando comentaban algo entre ellos y sonreían. Riven no hacía caso a ninguno.

-Si, es él –dijo Stella- estoy segura.

-Sí, yo también lo creo –la apoyó Layla.

-Es él –afirmó Tecna- va en la escuela Fontana Roja, ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Vaya, creo que eres su admiradora número uno, sabes todo de él.

-No molestes Stella –dijo Tecna- lo he leído en el _Hadiario_.

-No sabía que te gustaba leer sobre el espectáculo –dijo Bloom.

-Para nada, solo leo de todo un poco. Para instruirme.

Todas se miraron sonrientes. Tecna estaba obsesionada con el estudio y el aprender más.

Al otro lado del comedor. En la mesa de la derecha, Riven escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la directora de esa escuela para hadas en la que se encontraban.

No le había agradado para nada la idea, cuando su profesor (y casi director) Codatorta, les había dado la noticia de que tendrían que pasar todo el año, en una escuela para hadas.

¿Por qué? Había tenido el atrevimiento de preguntar, aún ante la orden de su profesor de aceptar sin reclamos.

Riven era el mejor de su escuela, lo sabía. No presumía de aquello, pero la gente a su alrededor le hacía recordar constantemente lo bueno que era domando dragones. Los premios que había ganado haciéndolo se exhibían en la vitrina de su escuela con el máximo orgullo posible. Y su profesor, Codatorta, le daba un trato especial y preferencial, solo por destacar en un deporte por sobre los demás.

No es que él lo hubiera pedido, simplemente era así. No podía decir que le era indiferente tener una mejor habitación que los demás, o tener mejores almuerzos. Pero simplemente él lo encontraba exagerado, y no lo había pedido.

Riven buscaba ser un chico normal. Pasar inadvertido por el lado de las demás personas, y solo dedicarse a montar dragones como una afición, porque en verdad ama hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo lograba. La gente siempre estaba observándolo y comentando cosas sobre él. Le pedían fotos y autógrafos por docenas y los reporteros no lo dejaban en paz jamás. A él, eso le apestaba. A su profesor, parecía encantarlo.

Por la misma razón, se atrevió a cuestionar la decisión de su profesor de pasar todo un año en una escuela para hadas. No le caía en la cabeza como serían capaces de tener clases y entrenamientos, con hadas revoloteando por doquier. No es que tuviera algo contra ellas. Es que simplemente se tomaba sus estudios muy en serio.

La respuesta de su profesor había sido sencilla: El próximo verano, el torneo de domadura de dragones sería en Fontana Roja, y la escuela debía estar completamente remodelada para entonces. Para que las demás escuelas vieran lo impecable y bien mantenida que era Fontana Roja. No podían entrenar o tener clases en una escuela en remodelación. Y Saladino había recurrido a su antigua amiga, Faragonda.

Lo entendió perfectamente. Pero no estuvo de acuerdo.

Y ahí estaban, escuchando un discurso aburrido sobre reglas y normas de convivencia entre chicos y chicas. Frente a un montón de hadas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima y que parecían desnudarlo con cada mirada que le daban. Se sentía incómodo. Por lo general, sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia en la escuela, y solo algunos alumnos nuevos lo molestaban con alguna foto. Pero ahora, estaba frente a un grupo enorme de chicas, que no parecían aburrirse de mirarlo, y tendría que convivir con ellas todo un año.

Suspiró. Y observó a sus compañeros. Todos parecían hipnotizados por las hadas. No apartaban la vista de las demás mesas y no dejaban de comentar con quien tendrían que tener una cita.

No se había detenido a mirarlas, y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Pero había visto a una que otra mientras caminaban por el comedor, y debía admitir que sí había algunas realmente lindas. Pero nada de eso lo sacaría de su concentración.

El próximo verano tendría un nuevo torneo. Un nuevo desafío. Y no pretendía desperdiciar su año con chicas, tenía que estudiar y entrenar al máximo.

-Directora –la voz de un hada lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿qué pasará con los árboles que están siendo aplastados por las naves?

Buscó con la mirada a la chica que había preguntado eso. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se interesara tanto por los árboles.

Era de cabello castaño, exageradamente largo, y de piel bronceada. Muy linda, a decir verdad.

-No te preocupes, Flora –dijo la directora Faragonda sonriendo- los árboles serán removidos al bosque mientras las naves estén ahí. Podrás ir a visitarlos cuando lo desees.

La chica pareció satisfecha.

La recorrió con la mirada, a ella y a su grupo de amigas.


	3. Doble apuesta

Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundo!

Okey, okey, sé que tardado y que vengo aquí y los saludo como si nada. La verdad, me ha costado escribir este capí porque mi cabeza loca está llena de ideas y me ha costado ordenarlas todas (no crean que ya las ordené, solo pude organizar bien este capí, creo). Y esa es mi excusa... Y para compensarlos, les traigo un capí más largo de lo normal (no es que sea enormemente laaaaaargo, pero al menos en tiene unas cuantas hojitas más de las que suelo escribir generalmente).

Agradezco infinitamente a SpainBooks, Luckygirl5, Musicnix, Juanito2124. Ainhoa2124 y a Cereza Prohibida (por cierto, yo también he pensado en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego cuando escribía esa escena jaja). Y muchas gracias a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos o a followers, y a los lectores silenciosos :D

Recuerden que estoy aquí para dudas, consultas, reclamos, criticas, alabanzas, tomates o cuchillos (aunque si evitamos lo último prometo no enojarme).

Nos leemos!

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-¿Qué dices, Riven?

-¿Qué?

-No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho. Ya veo que estas más entretenido mirando a todas esas bellezas.

-No molestes, Brandon.

Brandon era uno de los grandes amigos de Riven. Pertenecían al mismo escuadrón desde hace años y, debido a eso, compartían todo tipo de clases y misiones. Era un chico alto, del mismo porte que Riven, de cabello castaño y piel no demasiado bronceada. Guapo, demasiado, y suele aprovechar esas atribuciones para llamar la atención de la chica que desee.

-Ya, solo dinos, ¿A cuál de todas quieres invitar a salir?

-Por favor, Brandon, no hemos venido aquí a eso.

-Ha hablado Timmy el aguafiestas –dijo Brandon burlándose.

Timmy era otro chico del escuadrón. Mucho más bajo que Riven y Brandon, de cabellera café y piel bronceada, aunque no demasiado. Su interés por las chicas esta reducido al mínimo, a diferencia de Brandon. Es el inteligente del grupo (y no es que los demás no lo sean), siempre está ideando tácticas y creando aparatos tecnológicos que ayuden a resolver las misiones a las que los envían.

-Entonces, ¿A qué crees que hemos venido?

-Dímelo tú, Helio –dijo Timmy- yo soy un aguafiestas después de todo.

Helio es un apasionado por el arte y el dibujo. No está demasiado interesado en las chicas, aunque no deja de sorprenderse con su belleza y dibujarlas cuando cree que son una buena fuente de inspiración. Utiliza el cabello largo y de color azul oscuro, es un poco más alto que Timmy y, comparado con sus compañeros, es bastante delgado.

-Si no les importa, estoy intentando terminar mi desayuno –dijo Nabu.

Nabu es el último especialista que se ha integrado al escuadrón. Su principal característica, es que tiene el pelo extremadamente largo, aunque suele ocultarlo peinándolo con trenzas. Es un gran amigo y apoyo para todos, aunque al principio no se llevaban exactamente bien. Con el paso del tiempo, se ha convertido en el amigo más cercano de Riven, junto con Helio.

-Por favor, Nabu –dijo Sky- sé que no eres como Brandon, pero no me vas a decir que no has mirado a la mesa de las chicas. Hay algunas muy lindas.

Sky es el único especialista rubio del escuadrón, lo que suele llamar la atención de las chicas muy a menudo. Es un chico que se toma las cosas bastante en serio, por lo que suele ser el líder del escuadrón, en cuanto a misiones se trata.

-¿Qué no es como yo? –preguntó Brandon indignado- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sky sonrió.

-Ya sabes… como tú –dijo simplemente.

Brandon lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estás muy callado –dijo Nabu a Riven, en un tono más suave, para que los demás no pudieran oír.

-Estar aquí no me agrada –dijo Riven.

-Vamos Riven, anímate. Podría ser una gran oportunidad de conocer otras costumbres. Imagínate, ¿Cuantos han tenido la oportunidad de convivir en una escuela con chicas?

-Solo fíjate –dijo Riven, observando las mesas de las chicas- no dejan de observarme.

Nabu siguió la mirada de Riven. Lo primero que vio, fue la mesa de las hadas más cercana a ellos. Muchas de las chicas que desayunaban ahí volteaban a mirar a Riven, cuchicheaban entre ellas y luego devolvían la mirada a Riven, completamente sonrojadas.

Nabu rió.

-Sí, creo que te están imaginando desnudo.

-Me alegra que te diviertas –dijo Riven de forma sarcástica, devolviendo su mirada a la comida que estaba servida en la mesa.

-Eso demuestra que eres más conocido de lo que creías. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Incluso podrías salir con algunas, conocerlas, quizás…

Riven sonrió.

-Vamos, busca alguna que te guste –dijo Nabu.

-¿Gustarme? Ni siquiera las conozco.

-¿Alguna que encuentres linda? Por favor, déjate de tonterías, eres hombre… supongo –Nabu se detuvo unos segundos para observar a su amigo-si, al menos eso aparentas. Debe haber alguna chica que llame tu atención.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? –preguntó Brandon, observando a Riven y Nabu- ¿Quieren dejarse las mejores chicas para ustedes?

-Por supuesto –dijo Nabu sonriendo- tenemos que apresurarnos, antes de que tú te nos adelantes y te hagas novio de todas…

-Y al mismo tiempo –añadió Sky riendo.

Riven hizo caso omiso a las palabras de sus amigos y se dedicó a observar las mesas, y más específicamente a las chicas, a su alrededor. Había muchas, demasiadas. Unas más lindas que otras. Observó a algunas, y vio como éstas se sonrojaban inmediatamente y apartaban la vista nerviosas.

Recorrió cada mesa, y a cada chica, intentando no parecer un acosador.

Detuvo su recorrido cuando sus ojos se centraron en la chica que había reclamado por los árboles del jardín. Era muy linda, sin duda. Y había algo de ella que llamaba fuertemente la atención de Riven.

 **.**

-¿Alguna de ustedes va a acompañarme al bosque? –preguntó Flora.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó Tecna- tenemos que ir a clases.

-Después de clases –dijo Flora- podríamos hacer un picnic.

-Si, parece una buena idea –dijo Musa- llevaré la flauta.

-A los árboles les gustará –dijo Flora sonriendo.

-Iré con ustedes –dijo Layla- me hará bien relajarme, después de un primer día de clases estresante.

-¿Cómo sabrás que será estresante? –preguntó Tecna.

-Todos los días de clases lo son –dijo Layla sonriendo.

Todas rieron.

-No quiero parecer paranoica –dijo Stella- pero tengo la sensación de que Riven no nos aparta los ojos de encima.

-Estás soñando –dijo Bloom sin fijarse- ¿de verdad crees que alguien como él podría estar mirándonos?

-Es verdad –dijo Layla observando disimuladamente- no deja de mirarnos.

-Creo que está mirando a Flora –dijo Tecna- o quizás a Musa.

-¿A mí? –preguntó Flora sonrojándose- ¿Por qué me miraría a mi?

-¿Por qué iba a mirarte? ¡Porque le gustas! –dijo Stella.

-Lo dudo –dijo Flora- él solo debe fijarse en bellas modelos.

-Quizás no seamos modelos, pero, no estamos tan mal –dijo Musa.

Todas rieron.

-La hora del desayuno ha llegado a su fin –se escuchó la voz de la directora- les pido a todos que comiencen a retirarse hacia sus salas de clases. Les deseo un buen año escolar.

-Un buen año escolar –dijo Layla- lleno de tareas y exámenes.

-Suena interesante –dijo Tecna.

Layla rodó los ojos.

Antes de levantarse, Musa observó disimuladamente la mesa de los especialistas. Si, no había duda, Riven no dejaba de mirarlas.

¿Por qué las miraba tanto? ¿Por qué miraba tanto a… Flora?

Musa observó a Flora, sentada a su lado. Su amiga siempre había sido muy linda. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Riven se fijara en ella? ¡Claro que sí! Aunque, tampoco podía dejar de lado las palabras de Flora sobre Riven y las hermosas modelos, después de todo, su ex novia, que había salido en el _Hadiario_ por haber engañado a Riven con su propio primo, era muy hermosa.

Volvió su vista a Riven, y por unos segundos, le pareció que él la observaba a ella.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clases –dijo Tecna.

Musa fue la primera en obedecer y levantarse de la mesa, para escapar de la mirada de Riven

Las clases se pasaron de manera lenta y aburrida, tanto para las Winx, como para el resto de las hadas y los especialistas.

Al ser el primer día, muchas de las clases se centraron en presentaciones, tanto de los alumnos como de los profesores. Y luego se distrajeron contando vivencias y buenas anécdotas que habían sucedido en el verano.

Lamentablemente, las clases de los especialistas comenzaron más tarde que de costumbre, ya que, al estar en una escuela grande que para ellos era nueva, muchos de los alumnos se perdieron entre los pasillos y salones, y terminaron dando vueltas por horas alrededor de otros salones de clases. Incluso, muchos profesores se perdieron y tuvieron que, obligadamente, comenzar su clase más tarde, y por lo tanto, terminar más tarde.

Por suerte, muchas hadas tuvieron la amabilidad de ayudar a quienes se encontraban desorientados. Claro que, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de conocer a algunos especialistas y coquetearles.

-¡Más rápido! –dijo Tecna, empujando a Stella- y ya basta de coquetear con cualquier chico que se cruce por delante.

-Solo estoy jugando –dijo Stella, intentando que Tecna dejara de empujarla.

-¡Más rápido!

-Ya casi estamos corriendo –dijo Layla- ¿Qué más rápido quieres que vayamos?

-Es nuestro primer día de clases ¿Se habían dado cuenta? Y estamos llegando atrasadas a la última clase del día.

-Si –dijo musa, examinando su reloj- ya vamos demasiado tarde, creo que mejor no deberíamos ir, digo, llegar a esta hora…

Tecna rodó los ojos.

-Tiene razón –dijo Flora.

Todas dejaron de caminar y la observaron sorprendidas.

-Me refiero a Tecna –aclaró.

Continuaron caminando.

-Ya me parecía extraño que quisieras faltar a una clase –dijo Bloom.

-Si, ya te estás pareciendo un poquito a Tecna –dijo Stella.

-¿A mí? –preguntó Tecna molesta.

-¿Disculpen?

Todas dejaron de caminar y voltearon a ver quien les hablaba.

Era un chico guapo. De piel bronceada y ojos cafés oscuros. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una larga trenza.

-Hola –dijo nervioso, frente a la mirada atenta de cinco chicas- creo que… Estoy un poco perdido. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Ninguna contestó.

-Tengo un mapa, pero en realidad, es más complejo de lo que creí.

Nada.

-Esta escuela es enorme –dijo, intentando que alguna de las hadas frente a él le contestara.

Silencio.

-Está bien, creo que están ocupadas –dijo rindiéndose- ha sido un placer… Conversar con ustedes. Debo seguir buscando si no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

-Nosotras también llegamos tarde a nuestra clase –dijo Tecna, recordando la hora que era- quisiéramos ayudarte, pe…

-Con gusto te ayudaré –dijo Stella sonriendo, mientras miraba al chico de pies a cabeza.

-¿No están ocupadas? –preguntó el chico- puedo preguntarle a otra persona…

-¡No! –dijo Stella acercándose a él- no te preocupes por eso, ya lo arreglaré. Veamos, ¿Dónde tienes clase?

El chico le entregó a Stella un listado en donde aparecía el nombre de la clase que tendría y la ubicación del salón, junto con el mapa que llevaba en la mano.

-Creo que no necesitaré esto –dijo Stella, devolviéndole el mapa.

El chico sonrió.

-Vaya, esto está en la otra torre.

-¿Muy lejos?

-Un poco –dijo Stella- pero nada que no se pueda reparar si comenzamos a caminar ya.

-¡Stella! –dijo Bloom.

-No se preocupen –dijo Stella, comenzado a caminar en la dirección contraria en la que había ido antes con las Winx, seguida del especialista- las veré luego.

Bloom suspiró resignada al ver como su amiga se alejaba conversando con ese chico.

-Ya hemos perdido a una –dijo Tecna- y solo llevamos un día… ¿Alguien más quiere irse?

-Yo quis…

-No Musa, vamos a clases –dijo Flora, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar hacia el salón.

Musa suspiró resignada, mientras Layla se reía de ella.

Para sorpresa de todas, la clase no fue tan tediosa ni tan aburrida como se habían imaginado.

Su profesor les enseño como dar vida a dibujos y hacer que estos se muevan animadamente por el papel. Por lo que se pasaron la clase dibujado mariposas (que según el profesor, era el dibujo más fácil al cual se podía dar vida) y , con un simple movimiento de manos y las palabras correctas, las hechizaban para que revolotearan por las hojas de su cuaderno como si tuvieran vida propia.

Stella apareció a la mitad de la clase (lo que no le gustó para nada al profesor), con la excusa de que había tenido que ayudar a un especialista perdido por la escuela que no encontraba su salón de clases.

Por supuesto que no era una excusa, había ocurrido de verdad y las Winx lo habían presenciado, pero su profesor no parecía creerle nada. Solo pareció conformarse cuando Stella mencionó que " _ese pobre especialista necesitaba ayuda_ " y que ella "n _o podía abandonarlo de esa forma, no habría podido dormir bien por la noche_ ".

Las demás chicas del salón rieron por lo bajo cuando Stella pasó a sentarse en su asiento, y el profesor sonrió orgulloso cuando dijo: " _las hadas de ésta institución son verdaderos ángeles_ ".

Lamentablemente para las Winx, como Stella había llegado tarde a clases, tuvo que quedarse más tiempo de lo normal con el profesor, para poder terminar el ejercicio de hechizar a las mariposas en su cuaderno. Y como buenas amigas, tuvieron que esperar a que Stella terminara y luego se fueron a almorzar.

 **.**

-Así que, ya has conocido a una chica –dijo Riven con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

Nabu lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué has… Qué? –preguntó Brandon, que venía llegando a la mesa de los chicos.

-Bien hecho, Riven, ahora no me sacaré a Brandon de encima jamás.

-Yo te he visto, cuando llegabas al salón –dijo Sky, sentándose a un lado de Nabu.

-¿Ves? –dijo Riven- yo no lo he divulgado, la gente te ha visto.

-¿Qué les ha parecido la escuela? –preguntó Timmy.

-No Timmy, eso lo hablaremos luego –dijo Brandon- ahora quiero que Nabu nos hable sobre su chica.

-No es mi chica, Brandon –dijo Nabu molesto- solo me he perdido y ella me ha ayudado a llegar al salón. Si no fuera por ella, creo que todavía estaría caminando por ahí.

-Si, esta escuela es enorme –dijo Helio- creo que pasaremos el año entero aquí, y aún así no podré memorizar como llegar al baño.

Todos rieron.

-¿Cómo era? –preguntó Brandon mirando a Nabu.

-¿Quién?

-¡La chica!

-Brandon, no es impor…

-¿Qué no es importante? ¡Claro que lo es! Eres el primero de nosotros que ha interactuado con una de ellas, debes contarnos como ha sido.

-¿Interactuado con una de ellas? –preguntó Timmy- hablas como si fueran seres de otro planeta.

-Mas o menos lo son –dijo Brandon- son chicas…

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Nabu.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y cuéntanos como ha sido –dijo Riven.

-Está bien, ya que les importa tanto… Es una chica rubia, bastante guapa.

-¿Sólo eso nos dirás?

-¿Qué más quieren saber? Ha sido muy simpática, es conversadora y tremendamente coqueta, iba conversando conmigo y coqueteaba con todo aquel que se le cruzaba.

-Vaya, te has puesto celoso –dijo Sky.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –dijo Helio.

-¿De dónde sacan tanta tontería? –preguntó Nabu- solo les estoy comentando como es. Pero ya no les diré nada más. Si quieren saber cómo son las chicas de ésta escuela, conózcanlas ustedes mismos.

-Y claro que lo haremos –dijo Brandon- pero antes, ¿Cual de todas es tu chica? Quiero decir, para que no digas que después coqueteo con ella y quiero quitártela.

Nabu rodó los ojos.

-Esa de allá –dijo mirando hacia una de las mesas de las hadas.

Todos siguieron la mirada de Nabu.

-La rubia –indicó Nabu.

Riven notó que la chica rubia, era del grupo de amigas de la chica de cabello café que tanto le llamaba la atención.

-Su nombre es Stella.

-¿De verdad no te gusta? –preguntó Brandon, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al hada.

-No –dijo tajante Nabu.

-Me alegra –dijo sonriendo- porque creo que acabo de enamorarme perdidamente.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó Sky.

-¿A ti no?

-Es muy linda, de eso no hay duda –dijo Riven.

-De eso nada señor famosillo –dijo Brandon- yo la vi primero.

-En realidad, Nabu fue el primero en verla –dijo Timmy.

-Sí, pero él ha dicho que me cede su puesto.

-Yo no he oído eso –dijo Timmy.

-Déjalo –le susurró Nabu- así al menos dejará de molestarme.

-¿Puedes preséntamela?

-¿Qué?

-Que me la presentes –dijo Brandon, aun mirando a Stella.

-Si, te he escuchado la primera vez –dijo Nabu- pero no entiendo para que.

-Pues, porque quiero conocerla.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo? –preguntó Riven burlándose.

-No todos somos famosos Riven.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú puedes conocer a la chica que quieras, solo con decir tu nombre.

-Yo diría que no necesita ni decir su nombre –dijo Sky.

-Sabes que jamás he utilizado la fama a mi favor –dijo Riven- no para acercarme a una chica.

-Por supuesto –dijo Helio- las chicas se acercan a él.

Riven lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo bromeaba –dijo Brandon- no sé porque te tomas esas cosas tan en serio. No importa. ¿Me la vas a presentar?

-Y dale con lo mismo…

-No te dejará en paz –dijo Timmy.

Nabu suspiró.

-Está bien, te la presentaré, pero no haré nada más por ti.

-Es lo único que necesito –dijo Brandon sonriendo victorioso.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Salir con ella? –preguntó Sky.

-Quizás… Quizás se convierta en mi novia

-¿Novia? –preguntó Riven sorprendido.

-¿De verdad crees que esa chica aceptaría ser tu novia? –preguntó Nabu sonriendo- es demasiado para ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Brandon confundido- sabes que siempre se me han dado bien las chicas.

-Sí, pero salir con ellas, no ser novios. Stella es una chica inteligente, se nota. Se dará cuenta de que eres alguien -demasiado coqueto e interesado en las chicas como para tener una novia.

-Vaya, ese es el apoyo que me dan mis amigos…

-No seas exagerado –dijo Sky- sabes que te apoyamos en tus ideas. Pero Nabu tiene razón, ser novios es pasar a ligas mayores, al menos contigo.

-Bien, si eso es lo que piensan… ¿Cuál de ustedes quiere apostar conmigo?

Todos lo observaron extrañados.

-Si Stella se convierte en mi novia, alguno de ustedes tendrá que hacer lo que yo quiera. Y si Stella decide no ser mi novia, cosa que no pasará, yo haré lo que alguno de ustedes quiera…

-Yo lo haré –dijo Timmy.

Todos lo observaron sorprendidos.

-Quiero darme el lujo de verte hacer lo que yo quiera por alguna vez en la vida –dijo Timmy sonriendo.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo –dijo Brandon sonriendo.

-No –dijo Timmy- estoy seguro de la inteligencia de Stella. Pero no me pasaré todo el año esperando resultados, no soy tan tonto. Tienes dos meses.

-¿Dos meses? –preguntó Brandon.

-¿Al gran Brandon le hace falta más tiempo para ser novio de una chica? –preguntó Riven burlándose.

-Está bien, dos meses –dijo Brandon, estirando la mano para estrecharla con Timmy- es un trato, mi amigo.

-Es una apuesta –dijo Timmy, estrechando su mano.

Los demás solo sonrieron.

Cuando el almuerzo finalizó, los especialistas se dispusieron a marcharse a sus naves para descansar. Todos, excepto seis especialistas, que aguardaron justo a la salida del gran comedor, esperando a que apareciera una chica rubia.

-Mira, Stella –dijo Bloom- ese es el chico que has conocido.

-Nabu –dijo Stella sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿A alguna de ustedes le cabe alguna duda de que él la está esperando? –preguntó Tecna.

-¿Creen que la invitará a salir? –preguntó Musa.

-Deberíamos averiguarlo –dijo Layla sonriendo, mientras seguía a Stella.

-Hola –dijo Stella sonriendo- ¿Otra vez perdido?

-No esta vez –dijo Nabu sonriendo- por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-En realidad, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo.

Las Winx lo observaron curiosas.

-Hola –dijo Brandon acercándose.

-Él es…

-Brandon –se presentó él mismo- soy compañero y amigo de Nabu.

-Un placer conocerte –dijo Stella de forma coqueta- soy Stella, la nueva amiga que ha hecho Nabu esta mañana.

-Sí, me lo ha contado –dijo Brandon sonriendo- vaya locura estar en esta escuela, también me he perdido.

-Bueno, solo avísame cuando necesites ayuda, o cualquier cosa –dijo Stella- puede que algunas hadas no se tomen muy bien eso de ayudar a los especialistas.

-Si, por supuesto que te avisaré, muchas gracias.

Nabu rodó los ojos, le resultaba patética tanta coquetería.

-Es guapo –susurró Musa, observando a Brandon.

-Si, también su amigo –dijo Layla- el amigo de Stella, debería presentármelo.

-Por cierto, ellas son mis amigas –dijo Stella, volteándose a ver a sus amigas.

-Hola –dijeron todas al unísono.

-Brandon, ya debemos irnos –gritó un chico a lo lejos.

-Si, ya voy –le gritó Brandon, sin apartar los ojos de Stella.

Musa observó quien lo llamaba. Se encontró con un grupo de cuatro chicos guapos al final del pasillo. Uno de ellos era, inconfundiblemente, Riven, y tenía su mirada fija en… Musa siguió su mirada, y llego hasta su amiga, Flora, parada a su lado, sonriéndole a Brandon y a Nabu.

¿Por qué él la observaba tanto?

-Deberías presentarnos a tus amigos –dijo Stela- tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien todos, salir, quizás.

-Si es una gran idea –dijo Brandon sonriendo- quizás un día en que tengamos tiempo…

-Ya debemos irnos –dijo Nabu sonriendo- pero conversaremos otro día.

-Claro que sí –dijo Brandon coqueto.

-Nos vemos, entonces –dijo Stella, mirando fijamente a Brandon.

Nabu tuvo que tomar del brazo a Brandon para que dejara de mirar a Stella y pudieran irse. Los demás especialistas se fueron también con ellos.

-Estoy enamorada –dijo Stella sonriendo emocionada. Los ojos le brillaban.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces –dijo Tecna.

-Claro que sí, su nombre es Brandon, es especialista de Fontana Roja, tiene un amigo llamado Nabu, y es increíblemente atractivo.

-Te has vuelto loca –dijo Layla rodando los ojos.

-Por favor, no van a negarlo…

-No, no vamos a negarlo –dijo Bloom, intentando calmar a su amiga- es muy guapo, pero deberías irte con calma.

-Si, y él también debe querer algo contigo –dijo Musa

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Flora.

-¿Por qué otra cosa te lo habría presentado… tu amigo? ¡Es obvio! Si fuera por otra cosa, nos habría presentado al resto de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué, Musa? ¿Hay alguno que te guste?

Musa rodó los ojos.

-No, Stella, no puede gustarme alguien si no lo conozco. Afortunadamente, no soy como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Por favor, chicas –dijo Tecna- no van a pelearse por un chico…

-No, claro que no –dijo Stella- vamos a pelear porque ninguna de ustedes me cree capaz de estar enamorada de él.

-Por favor Stella –dijo Bloom- piensa en lo que dices. No sabes nada de él. Al menos date el tiempo de conocerlo.

-De conocerlo, y de muchas cosas más –dijo Stella sonriendo- ya lo verán, seremos novios.

-Ahora si se le ha salido un tornillo –dijo Layla.

-Lo siento Stella, pero no creo que eso funcione –dijo Musa- él es un especialista, muy guapo, rodeado de muchas chicas lindas… No creo que tener una novia sea lo suyo.

-Si, puede ser, pero va a estar tan enamorado de mí que lo único que va a querer es ser mi novio.

-Está bien, si estas tan segura… ¿Quieres apostar?

Stella observó a Musa desafiante.

-Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo Stella- hare que Brandon sea mi novio, y cuando pierdas, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Y cuando tu pierdas y yo gane, harás lo que yo te ordene –dijo Musa sonriendo- te daré dos meses, para que cumplas lo que dices.

Stella lo pensó por un momento. Dos meses estaría bien, no necesitaba más tiempo para conocer a un chico, enamorarlo, y ser su novia.

-De acuerdo –dijo Stella, ofreciéndole su mano a Musa- serán dos meses.

Musa estrechó la mano de Stella sonriendo.

Las demás se observaron nerviosas. Sabían que las diferencias de opiniones entre Stella y Musa no terminaban en nada bueno.


	4. Primera cita

Tomates, tomates, muchos tomatazos para mí por tardar tanto :(

Mi excusa es: he estado ocupada intentando que mi pc mejore (ya saben, restaurarlo de fábrica, volver a instalar algunos programas y todo eso...). Además, les dije que esta historia está saliendo de mi loca cabeza, y estoy llena de ideas, así que he estado organizando todo (o al menos estoy intentando hacerlo) para ir pasito a pasito y que nada falle.

Muchas gracias a Luckygirl5, Ainhoa2124, Juanito2124, yeselin, Cereza Prohibida, Musicnix por sus lindos comentario del capí anterior, y muchas gracias a mis lectores silenciosos (los invito a dejarme algún comentario :D )

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Raibow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los especialistas habían llegado a Alfea, y aunque las cosas se habían desarrollado de forma calmada entre especialistas y hadas, las chicas no dejaban de sonrojarse cada vez que Riven y su escuadrón pasaban por el lado de ellas.

Y es que no era ajeno para nadie que Riven era un excelente domador de dragones, un campeón innato con un físico desarrollado, músculos marcados y una mirada penetrante que era capaz de volver loca a cualquier chica que se le pusiera por delante.

Y sus amigos no se quedaban atrás. Cada uno tenía su encanto personal, que atraía la atención de las hadas, como Stella había sido atraída tan bruscamente por Brandon, y viceversa.

De aquella apuesta, entre Brandon y Timmy, y Stella y Musa, ya habían pasado un par de días, y aunque solo había sido una apuesta tonta, se la estaban tomado bastante enserio.

Stella se la pasaba arreglándose entre clase y clase, lo que obligaba a las demás a esperarla y retrasarse. Además, algunos profesores no dejaron de molestarse por el exceso de maquillaje de la chica, diciendo que " _es hermosa solo por ser como es_ " y que " _no necesita nada de esas cosas_ ".

La rubia le había dicho a su amiga Bloom que " _la apuesta solo era un chiste entre amigas, nada de qué preocuparse_ ", cuando Bloom le había manifestado su preocupación sobre el tema. Sin embargo, y pese a las palabras de Stella, la guerra entre ella y Musa recién comenzaba. Si bien eran grandes amigas, sus opiniones suelen chocar en cada conversación que tienen, lo que desencadena discusiones y ofensas, que terminan todas con la palabra " _ya verás cuando gane la apuesta_ ".

Por otro lado, los especialistas se tomaban las cosas de manera relajada. Su primera semana en una escuela para hadas había sido un tanto revolucionaria para ellos y sus hormonas, pero una vez que terminaron de inspeccionar a cada chica, y decidieron cuales les gustaban y cuáles no, se relajaron un poco. Además, estaba la presión que caía sobre ellos al estar en una escuela ajena. Su profesor y subdirector, Codatorta, les había dejado en claro antes de subir a las naves y partir a Alfea, que esperaba de ellos un comportamiento intachable, digno de un especialista, y que aquel que se atreviera a desobedecer sus órdenes, se vería enfrascado en el peor castigo de su vida. Por lo que, además de controlar a sus hormonas, debían tener un buen comportamiento con cada chica que se les cruzaba por delante, aunque en su mente, se murieran de ganas de gritarles alguna galantería.

Aquella tarde, el sol había aparecido entre las nubes, y muchos, o al menos quienes tenían la tarde libre, disfrutaban en el bosque cercano a la escuela, ya que el patio estaba lleno de naves, por lo que ya nadie se podía recostar ahí a tomar el sol.

Gracias a los grandes árboles, los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a calentar mucho a los alumnos que estaban ahí, sin embargo, eso no los detuvo para sentarse a conversar, leer o estudiar en el pasto.

Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helio y Nabu, habían llegado hace poco al bosque, acababan de salir de un entrenamiento en el patio trasero de la escuela, y lo único que deseaban era recostarse en el pasto y descansar por algunas horas, antes de tener que entrar nuevamente en la escuela para cenar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se recostaron, Brandon divisó a "su hada", como él la llamaba, entre algunos árboles, unos metros más allá de ellos, y no perdió el tiempo en descansar, ni en dar explicaciones a sus amigos, y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Hola –dijo, acercándose a las chicas.

-Hola –dijo Stella, poniéndose de pie emocionada.

-Soy Brandon –se presentó Brandon a las demás chicas.

-Ellas son mis amigas –dijo Stella señalándolas.

Las chicas lo saludaron con la mano.

-Ya te las presentaré otro día –dijo, mientras movía su cabello de un lado a otro.

-Claro –dijo Brandon sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado? Llevamos unos días sin hablar.

-Sí, creo que debemos culpar a los deberes que nos asignan ¿no? Eh estado bien, ahora estábamos disfrutando de la tarde libre que tenemos. Ya sabes, es bueno disfrutar un poco del aire libre.

-Creo que es la misma chica que dijo que no quería venir porque la humedad del bosque le hace mal a su cabello –le susurró Layla a las demás.

Stella la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si, nosotros hacíamos lo mismo –dijo él, señalando a sus amigos, recostados cerca de ellas- por cierto, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Dar una vuelta? –preguntó Stella- ¿En el bosque?

-O si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio –dijo Brandon, algo nervioso- a donde tú quieras, de todas formas, no conozco muchos lugares por aquí.

-Claro, no eres de esta zona –dijo Stella sonriendo- está bien, iremos a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya tendremos tiempo otro día para conocer otro lugar.

-Claro –dijo Brandon sonriendo.

-Nos vemos –dijo Stella a las Winx.

-Adiós –dijo Brandon, comenzando a caminar tras Stella.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?

-Es inmensa –dijo Brandon, recordando los pasillos de la escuela- no dejaré de perderme nunca.

-Sí, me imagino, pero ya te acostumbraras.

-Lo dudo, pero me consuelo al saber que siempre habrá alguna chica que quiera ayudarme a encontrar mi salón.

Stella lo observó de forma coqueta.

-Por supuesto, solo búscame cada vez que quieras ayuda.

-Sí, creo que ese será otro problema, encontrar un salón es realmente difícil, me imagino cómo será encontrar a una persona allá adentro.

Stella sonrió.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué propones?

-No lo sé –dijo Brandon, de manera pensativa- había pensado que tal vez podrías darme tu número de teléfono.

Stella lo miró sorprendida.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado? –preguntó Brandon nervioso.

A Stella le pareció lo más tierno del mundo verlo así de nervioso.

-No –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- claro que te lo daré, anota…

 **...**

-Creo que va muy rápido –dijo Timmy, sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía en las manos- no le resultará de esa forma.

-¿No le resultará? –preguntó Sky confundido- pero si ya se han ido juntos.

-Sí, pero creo que solo ha sido cortesía.

-Si, se habría visto muy mal que ella lo rechazara –dijo Nabu pensativo.

Riven no hizo ningún comentario. La vida amorosa de Brandon era un tema que poco le importaba. Si lograba salir con la chica, o ella lo rechazaba, era asunto de él, claro que, no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de él, pero aparte de eso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa, o en otra persona.

No dejaba de mirar al grupo de chicas con el que Brandon había hablado hace poco. La chica del cabello castaño no dejaba de llamar su atención. Se sentía intrigado, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le gustaba de ella? ¿Le gustaba? No, no podía gustarle…

Como mucho, podía decir que la encontraba linda, era muy linda sin duda alguna, pero había algo más en ella que llamaba su atención, que no le permitía dejar de mirarla. Algo de ella, lo atraía fuertemente.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál de todas te gusta? –preguntó Sky riendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Riven confundido.

-No dejas de mirarlas –dijo Nabu- nos hemos dado cuenta todos.

-No me digas que te has enamorado de la misma que le gusta a Brandon.

-No seas tonto Timmy, ella no está ahí, y Riven no deja de mirarlas a ellas.

Riven rodó los ojos.

-Confiesa –dijo Nabu- no puedes mentirnos.

-Ustedes están locos –dijo Riven- ver tantas chicas lindas los está volviendo locos, deberían salir con alguna antes de que se pongan peores.

-¿Y qué nos dices de ti? –preguntó Sky- ¿No hay ninguna chica que te guste?

Riven pasó rápidamente su vista por el rostro de Flora.

-No.

-¡Te he visto! –dijo Helio apuntándolo de manera acusadora- las has mirado nuevamente.

-Haber, veamos quien puede ser –dijo Sky examinándolas- la chica de cabello azul, ella está bien para ti. Es muy guapa mírala, tiene unas lindas curvas. ¡Mira esa sonrisa! Enamora a cualquiera ¿No?

-Deberías ir a pedirle que salga contigo –dijo Riven, sin mirar a la chica de la que hablaba Sky.

-Si, es linda, sin duda –dijo Helio- tal vez si…

-Quizás la invite a salir –dijo Sky.

Helio, Nabu y Timmy lo observaron sorprendidos.

-Es broma –dijo Sky- solo quería ver como Riven se ponía celoso y quería golpearme.

-Te golpearé si no dejas de ser tan idiota –dijo Riven- no me gusta ninguna, no necesito andarlas mirando a todas como si estuviera necesitado.

-Vamos, Brandon no está necesitado –dijo Nabu.

Todos rieron.

-Deberíamos ir a la escuela –dijo Timmy mientras observaba su reloj- ya casi es hora de la cena.

-¿Cómo se ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo? –preguntó Nabu

-Tampoco es que hayamos tenido el día entero libre, ha sido solo una hora.

Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

Riven se quedo atrás. Observando a Flora detenidamente, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. No parecía que fuera a entrar en la escuela, estaba ahí, con sus amigas, solas en el bosque ¿No era peligroso?

Entonces, ¿Debía él quedarse a cuidarlas? ¿A cuidarla a ella? No, no debía… Quizás hablar con ella, saludarla, presentarse, eso estaría bien…

Suspiro, intentando darse valor, y vio como la chica de cabello azul, la de cabello castaño oscuro y la de cabello rosado se levantaban y se despedían de la chica de cabello anaranjado y de Flora, que se quedaban ahí.

Era el momento perfecto, su oportunidad de presentarse de forma causal delante de dos chicas, y conocerlas. Conocer a Flora.

Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, y nuevamente se detuvo a verla.

¿En verdad lo haría? ¿Iría a hablar con una desconocida, sin razón alguna? ¿Por qué?

La observó detenidamente. Si, era linda, tenía un lindo físico también, pero era una chica normal… Suspiro. No, no valía la pena avergonzarse.

De un momento a otro, la atracción que sentía por aquella hada, y que llevaba días atormentándolo, se había esfumado.

 **...**

-Mi escuela es mucho más grande que Alfea, por lo menos en altura –explicó Brandon, observando la escuela de hadas mientras caminaba hacia ella- quizás un día puedas conocerla.

Stella lo observó sorprendida.

-Digo, podría enviarte fotografías… No creo que en realidad puedas ir, no se admiten chicas. ¿Has visto alguna vez el libro " _Antiguos Fundadores"?_

Stella lo observó nerviosa.

-No es que sea muy apegada a los libros –dijo.

-Tampoco yo, pero he tenido que leerlo un par de veces, ya sabes, deberes. El libro habla sobre los antiguos fundadores de las escuelas, y aparecen ilustraciones de Fontana Roja, podrías verlas.

-Claro, lo haré –dijo Stella, pensando que correría a la biblioteca en cuanto pudiera- y te diré que tal me parece.

-Si, es buena idea –dijo Brandon, haciéndose a un lado para que Stella pudiera entrar en la escuela.

Stella le agradeció el gesto de caballerosidad con una sonrisa.

-¿Te parece si lo comentamos en una próxima cita? –propuso Brandon.

-Me parece –dijo Stella sonriendo de manera coqueta.

-Está bien, entonces, te llamaré pronto.

Ambos entraron en el comedor de la escuela, en donde ya había muchos alumnos cenando.

-Creo que iré a ver a los chicos –dijo Brandon.

-Y yo a ver a mis amigas –dijo Stella- espero tu llamado.

-Si, te llamaré pronto.

Stella se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Brandon.

-Eso es para que no tardes tanto en llamar –dijo Stella, guiñándole un ojo para luego alejarse.

Brandon la observó unos segundos más, completamente sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¡Te ha dejado loco! –gritó Sky desde la mesa, sacando a Brandon de sus pensamientos.

Brandon sonrió y se acercó a ellos a comer.

* * *

.

Quiero hacerles un par de aclaraciones: (ejem, ejem)

1º Cuando Brandon habla de su escuela, me estoy refiriendo a la antigua Fontana Roja (la que aparece en la primera temporada).

2º Los tres puntitos (...) que aparecen de vez en cuando en medio de la página, son para diferenciar entre una escena y otra. En otros capítulos solo pongo un punto., y ese es para diferenciar los puntos de vista. No sé si me explico bien...

3º El libro del que habla Brandon me lo he inventado jeje.

Dudas, consultas, alabanzas o tomates... Todo será bien recibido.

Nos leemos!


	5. Fortachones sin cerebro

Hola, hola, hola!

Sé que he estado bastante desaparecida este tiempo, pero me he ido de vacaciones por unos cuantos días, y el resto del tiempo la inspiración me ha abandonado de una forma muy despiadada :( La buena noticia, es que ha vuelto (o eso espero). Así que aquí estoy, pidiéndoles disculpas por la tardanza y esperando que este nuevo capí les guste. Personalmente, diría que incluso tiene algunas partes "divertidas", ya me darán ustedes su opinión...

Con respecto a los reviews, que sepan que leo cada uno con bastante emoción. Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia y en verdad me encanta que me dejen sus opiniones al respecto, no saben cuanto se los agradezco porque me motiva a continuar escribiendo. Y los mismo digo, por supuesto, con los followers y los que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos, muchísimas gracias :D

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Igino Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Layla.

Stella la observó en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Había olvidado que vine a Alfea con mi madre.

-¡Qué graciosa! –dijo Layla- solo quiero saber.

-¿Y para que quieres saber?

-¡Solo cuéntanos! –dijo Flora- somos tus amigas, queremos saber con quién coqueteas tanto por teléfono.

-Con Brandon –dijo Stella sonriendo mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono- ha dicho que me extraña.

-¿Extrañarte? –preguntó Tecna sorprendida- pero si apenas se conocen hace tres semanas.

-Es tiempo suficiente para enamorarse.

-¡Estás delirando! –dijo Bloom poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Están celosas, todas. Porque he conocido a un chico guapo, inteligente y que se preocupa por mí, y ustedes apenas si han hablado con alguno.

-Créeme Stella, eso me tiene sin cuidado –dijo Tecna, sin apartar la vista de su ordenador.

-Dejando de lado a " _Brandi el hombre perfecto"_ –dijo Musa, burlándose de Stella- ¿Alguna se ha acordado de terminar el ensayo para la clase de mañana?

-Por supuesto, lo he hecho el mismo día –dijo Tecna.

-No esperaba menos de ti –dijo Musa, ya acostumbrada a la exagerada responsabilidad de Tecna con los deberes- ¿Alguien más?

-Todas lo hemos hecho –dijo Bloom- ¿Lo has olvidado? Tu dijiste que lo harías otro día porque querías ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo sobre tu guitarra nueva.

-Oh… lo olvide –dijo Musa apenada- como sea, iré a la biblioteca a hacerlo, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Y yo iré a arreglarme, en una hora me juntare con Brandon –dijo Stella.

-Dale saludos a " _Brandi el hombre perfecto_ " –dijo Musa riendo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Ya verá cuando gane la apuesta –dijo Stella mientras entraba al baño a maquillarse.

-¿Y a donde se supone que irás? –preguntó Bloom.

-A una cita, madre –dijo Stella de forma irónica- Brandon me ha pedido que tengamos una primera cita oficial. Ya sabes, el otro día fuimos al bosque, pero no ha sido muy oficial que digamos. Ahora será en serio. Una cita real, al cine.

-Veo que van en serio –dijo Layla- ¿Y qué pretendes con él?

-¿No se supone que son los padres quienes preguntan eso? Ya sabes, eso de "¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?"

Layla le lanzó una almohada a Stella.

-¡Ten cuidado! Puedes arruinar mi maquillaje.

Layla rodó los ojos.

-Me gusta –dijo Stella, respondiendo la pregunta de Layla- quiero conocerlo… Y quiero ganarle a Musa.

-Estás obsesionada con esa apuesta –dijo Tecna- es una tontería, deberías olvidarlo.

-¡Yo siempre cumplo con lo que digo! He hecho una apuesta con Musa, y la ganaré, no hay forma de que la olvide.

-Está bien Stella, como tu digas –dijo Tecna, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y continuaba jugando en su ordenador.

 **…**

¿Cómo era posible? Se había pasado los últimos dos días en la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algún libro que pudiera explicarle como tocar la hermosa guitarra que se había comprado durante las vacaciones, y no había podido encontrar nada. Y para empeorar eso, recién había recordado que no había hecho sus deberes para el día siguiente, y ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca, prácticamente sola (había unas cuantas estudiantes, seguramente habían olvidado hacer sus deberes también, el resto de los estudiantes, apostaba, estaban disfrutando de la tarde libre), y comenzaba a estresarse al ver que la hora pasaba y no era capaz de terminar pronto su ensayo.

-Está bien, esto es todo –susurró para no interrumpir el silencio de la biblioteca, mientras observaba su ensayo- al menos he escrito algo… Ya me ayudará Tecna con el resto.

Sonrió satisfecha con lo que había logrado y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. Cuando terminó de guardar todo en su mochila, devolvió a las estanterías los libros que había utilizado y salio de la biblioteca.

-Disculpa.

Musa se volteó a ver quien le hablaba.

Eran dos especialistas. Uno, el más alto, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, con una pequeña barba también rubia, tenía los ojos de un color negro intrigante y un cuerpo robusto, digno de un especialista.

El otro chico, un poco mas bajo y delgado, de cabello corto de color azul y unos hermosos ojos color miel. Tenía un rostro amigable e inocente.

De cualquier forma, ambos eran muy guapos.

-Hola –saludó Musa sonriendo.

-Hola –dijo el de cabellera azul.

-Estamos perdidos –dijo el más alto, de manera cortante.

-Mira –dijo el otro chico, mostrándole a Musa un mapa- deberíamos ir a este salón.

Musa examinó el mapa.

-Están muy cerca, y creo que tienes el mapa al revés.

El chico de cabello azul se sonrojó y dio vuelta el mapa.

-Así está mejor –dijo Musa sonriendo.

-Idiota –dijo el rubio.

Musa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tu tampoco te has dado cuenta –se defendió el otro chico.

-Como sea. ¿Dónde es?

-Está a la vuelta. Siguiendo este pasillo, al final, si doblan a la izquierda lo encontraran.

-Genial, llevamos un buen rato dándonos vueltas.

Musa sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico rubio.

-Soy Musa –dijo Musa sonriendo alegre- ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Musa, lindo nombre, igual que tu –habló el rubio- ¿Quisieras ir a dar una vuelta?

Musa se sonrojó.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó el chico mas bajo- debemos ir a…

-Eso puede esperar.

-Oh no, no te preocupes –dijo Musa, intentando decir que no de manera cordial- si están ocupados, no les quitaré mas tiempo.

-No nos quitas tiempo –dijo el chico más alto, tomando a Musa del brazo para que no se fuera.

Musa fijó su mirada en la mano del especialista que sujetaba su brazo, y el chico entendió que debía soltarla.

-Solo un paseo, nada más…

-Disculpa, pero no..

-¿Tienes novio?

-No.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? De todas formas, los especialistas estamos aquí para conocer a las hadas.

-Quizás las hadas no estemos aquí para conocer a los especialistas –contestó Musa molesta. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

El chico rubio sonrió irónicamente.

-Un paseo, para conocernos –insistió- no te vas a arrepentir.

-No estoy interesada, gracias –dijo, e intento irse nuevamente.

Pero el chico rubio volvió a tomarla del brazo, esta vez de forma brusca. El chico de cabello azul los observó nervioso.

-Vamos, no quiero obligarte –dijo el chico más alto, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

 **…**

-Ya me voy –anunció Stella, mientras observaba desde la ventana la entrada de la escuela- Brandon ya está esperándome.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Flora.

-Me ha invitado al cine –dijo Stella sonriendo orgullosa.

-Iré contigo –dijo Layla, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila, solo hasta el bosque –dijo Layla- quiero ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Stella, dudosa, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación- nos vemos luego.

-¡Que te vaya bien! –gritó Tecna antes de que Layla cerrara la puerta detrás de si.

-Entonces, ¿De verdad quieres ser su novia? –preguntó Layla.

-¡Por supuesto! Y deberías considerar conocer a algún chico. ¡Los especialistas son una maravilla! Son guapos, inteligentes, fortachones, caballeros…

-¡Son perfectos! –ironizó Layla.

Stella la fulminó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, hasta aquí puedes acompañarme –dijo Stella.

Layla la observó confundida.

-Brandon pensará que tengo niñera.

-¿Niñera? –preguntó Layla confundida- pero si yo voy al bosque.

-Como sea, espera aquí, cuenta hasta diez y luego vas al bosque ¿De acuerdo?

Layla suspiró.

-De acuerdo –dijo rodando los ojos.

Stella sonrió emocionada. Y sin decir ni una palabra más, caminó decidida hasta la entrada de la escuela, por entre las naves de los especialistas, donde Brandon la estaba esperando.

Por su parte, Layla contó lentamente hasta diez.

Odiaba darle en el gusto a Stella, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cosas sin importancia, como lo eran los chicos. Sin embargo, prefería estar ahí de pie, contando hasta diez, en vez de ver a Stella saludando a su chico, con esa forma tan… amistosa, que suele utilizar ella.

Cuando llegó al número diez, suspiró intentando hacer un poco más de tiempo y luego comenzó a caminar. No le costó mucho trabajo llegar al bosque, estaba cerca y el camino no era para nada complicado.

Cuando perdió de vista la entrada de la escuela, porque los árboles le tapaban la visión, se detuvo y decidió que ese sería el lugar perfecto para hacer ejercicio y entrenar un poco.

Le llegaba sutilmente la luz del sol, ideal para tener una buena visión de lo que había a su alrededor. Y la sombra que daban los árboles le servía para refrescarse.

Comenzó con unos ligeros ejercicios de relajación para calentar el cuerpo, y de a poco fue aumentando la intensidad de estos. Para cuando habían pasado 40 minutos, ya estaba dando patadas en el aire y lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando realizó un doble salto, y antes de tocar el suelo lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda, golpeo algo, tan fuerte, que el dolor que sintió en la pierna se volvió insoportable.

-¡Que te pasa! –fue más un reclamo que una pregunta- ¿Estás loca?

-¿Loca? –Layla se sintió ofendida- ¡Pero si has sido tu él que se ha atravesado! ¡Vuelve a llamarme loca y te daré razones suficientes para que creas que si lo estoy!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo el chico, un poco atormentado- ha sido mi culpa, lo siento, no vi que estabas acá y solo pasé. Pero deberías medir un poco la fuerza que utilizas.

-Estoy entrenando ¿Sabes? –dijo Layla molesta. Todavía sentía dolor en la pierna- Y para eso debo hacerlo enserio. No vengo aquí a podar el césped.

-¿Entrenar? –preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Si, entrenar. Cuando haces ejercicio… -Intentó mover la pierna izquierda- pero por lo visto, ya no podré seguir haciéndolo por ahora.

-¿Estás bien? Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-¿Qué haces por acá? –preguntó Layla, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo, despejado. Quería entrenar, pero veo que te has escogido el mejor lugar por aquí.

-¿Estabas siguiéndome?

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar- créeme, no me habría atravesado así si te hubiera estado espiando. Tienes mucha fuerza…

El chico se tocó el hombro, el lugar donde Layla lo había golpeado.

Layla sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te ayude? Intenta caminar.

Layla lo observó desconfiada, y luego comenzó a caminar, pero en cuanto apoyó el pie izquierdo en el suelo, un intenso dolor la invadió.

-No puedo –dijo, cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-De acuerdo, creo que tendré que cargarte –dijo.

-¿Disculpa?

-O puedes intentar caminar hasta la escuela, si prefieres…

Layla suspiró.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Layla.

-Mi nombre es Nabu –dijo sonriendo- soy un especialista. Por este año, tu compañero de escuela.

Layla lo observó.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Layla –dijo simplemente.

-De acuerdo, Layla. Solo te tomaré en brazos y te cargaré hasta la escuela ¿De acuerdo?

Layla mantuvo silencio.

No tengo segundas intenciones. No te estaba siguiendo y no me atravesé frente a tu patada a propósito. Solo pretendo ayudarte, y si detectas malas intenciones o te sientes incómoda, puedes ir corrien… Bueno, caminando despacio y con cuidado, a decirle a Codatorta, mi profesor, que un especialista llamado Nabu se ha propasado contigo. Te aseguró que me dará un castigo que te hará sentir satisfecha. Ese hombre no tiene piedad…

Layla sonrió.

-De acuerdo –dijo- es un trato justo.

-¿Un trato? Pero si yo no estoy recibiendo nada a cambio…

-No estas recibiendo un castigo… ¿Qué diría tu profesor si supiera que has abandonado a un hada herida en el bosque?

Nabu lo pensó por un momento.

-Si, es un trato justo…

Nabu se acercó a Layla algo temeroso, se notaba que era una chica de armas tomar. La tomo en brazos, de manera delicada, como si fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Y teniendo cuidado de no hacerla sentir incómoda, comenzó a caminar hacia Alfea.

 **…**

-No estoy interesada en pasear contigo –dijo Musa molesta- ¿Es que a caso no puedes entenderlo? Pensaba que los especialistas tenían algo de cereb…

-¿Molestando chicas para pasar el aburrimiento?

Una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo interrumpió a Musa. El chico rubio la soltó inmediatamente y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

Cuando Musa se volteó a ver de quien era la voz que la había interrumpido, lo reconoció de inmediato. Su cabello y sus ojos magenta eran inconfundibles: Riven.

-Solo queríamos divertirnos un rato –contestó el chico rubio- ¿Te has puesto celoso? Hacerte el famosillo no te da derecho a estar con todas.

Riven sonrió irónicamente.

-Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y ve a ver a Codatorta. Te está esperando en su oficina, a los dos.

Los dos chicos se miraron nerviosos.

-¿Te has puesto nervioso? Cuidado, puede que tu chica se avergüence de ti –dijo Riven sonriendo victorioso.

-No soy su chica –aclaró Musa.

-Vaya, ya las has perdido –dijo Riven.

-Es fácil ser valiente cuando eres el favorito de Codatorta ¿No? Deberías ir a verlo tu, tal vez te esté echando de menos.

-Vete de aquí –dijo Riven, de forma amenazante- no querrás que le informe a Codatorta que has estado molestando a un hada indefensa.

¿Hada indefensa? ¡Musa no era un hada indefensa!

-Sigue hablando y ya verás como Codatorta tendrá que llevarte en brazos al hospital –dijo el chico rubio mientras se iba.

-Lo siento –dijo el chico de cabello azul, que hasta el momento había estado en silencio- ya sabes como es…

-No te preocupes –dijo Riven sonriendo- y suerte con Codatorta.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue detrás de su amigo.

-Se defenderme –dijo Musa.

Riven la observó confundido.

-No soy un hada indefensa… -aclaró.

-Si, lo siento… No lo he dicho para querer ofenderte a ti, de todas formas.

Musa se quedó en silencio.

-Por cierto, lo que decías de los especialistas, eso de si tenemos cerebro o no… Si lo tenemos, al menos la mayoría.

-Si, lo sé –dijo Musa de manera cortante- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?

Riven la observó confundido.

-Estás aquí, parado, sin hacer nada…

-Creo que me he perdido en alguna parte de nuestra conversación –dijo Riven- ¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado? ¡Te he sacado a ese idiota de encima!

-¿Y debería darte las gracias? ¡Tu y todos eso… especialistas! Creen que pueden llegar a una escuela para hadas y hacer lo que se les antoje. ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué caeremos rendidas a sus pies solo porque son unos fortachones sin cerebro? ¿Crees que todas debemos volvernos locas solo porque has logrado dominar a unos dragones? ¡Es un acto cruel! Y ninguna chica se fijaría en ustedes.

Tenía rabia, demasiada. Y sabía que no era justo desquitarse con quien había alejado a ese idiota de ella. Pero es que, ¿Acaso no son todos los especialistas iguales? ¿No reciben todos la misma enseñanza? Y Riven, sobre todo Riven, que estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se lanzaran a sus brazos por montones y él posiblemente hace lo que quiere con ellas. ¡Idiotas! Eso son, todos.

Cooperar, hacer amigos. ¡Claro que ella había tenido esas intenciones! Pero es que, con esa cantidad de chicos sin cerebro dando vueltas por ahí, no se podía hacer nada más que insultarlos y esperar a que el tiempo pase rápido para que se vayan de una buena vez.

-¿Riven? –un chico de cabello largo y color azul oscuro se acercó a ellos preocupado- ¿Está todo bien?

Riven lo observó. Aun parecía perplejo por la reacción que había tenido Musa con él.

-No, no lo creo –contestó.

Musa lo observó molesta. ¿Qué no creía que estaba todo bien? ¡Pero si estaba todo pésimo para ella!

-Hola –dijo el otro chico- soy Helio, un amigo de Riven. ¿Nos conocemos? Creo que te he vist…

-Lo siento –se disculpó Musa mientras comenzaba a irse- pero he tenido suficiente de ustedes por hoy.

Helio y Riven la observaron mientras Musa se iba a paso rápido.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Helio confundido.

-No tengo idea…

* * *

.

Haber si averiguan quienes son esos dos chicos que molestan a Musa (salen en la serie).

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí (al menos eso significa que han leído todo el capí jeje).

Nos leemos!


	6. Máquina de peluches

Hola a todo el mundo!

Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, y en verdad espero que les guste. Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, no sé exactamente cual es la razón, ya que no hay alguna escena que realmente sea complicada de escribir... ¡Cosas de la inspiración!

Infinitos agradecimientos a Cereza Prohibida (¡le acertaste a los personajes! A ver si por ahí puedo sorprenderte con algún premio jeje), a iriiskay, a Juanito2124, a Ainhoa2124 (te prometo que pronto actualizare "Mi amor"), y a nora-uchiha (gracias por integrarte a leer mi historia y por animarte a comentarla. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras!). Muchas gracias a todos (incluidos los lectores silenciosos) por sus lindas palabras y por darse un tiempito en sus vidas para leer mi historia :)

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginnio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-¿Cómo está Layla? –preguntó Bloom, ya había acabado con la mitad de su desayuno.

-Mejor –contestó Musa- no puede caminar, pero, al menos ya dejó de dolerle.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente? Creo que me lo he perdido.

-Si, las personas suelen perderse ese tipo de cosas cuando salen a una cita –puntualizó Tecna.

Stella le sonrió irónicamente.

-Un especialista la llevó a la enfermería –dijo Flora- se preocupó por ella cuando la vio en el bosque y la ayudó.

-¿Y qué hacía Layla con un chico en el bosque?

-Se encontraron –dijo Musa- creo que ambos tuvieron la idea de entrenar en el mismo lugar.

-Sí, claro… ¿Y cómo es el chico?

-No lo sabemos Stella, no lo conocemos –dijo Tecna.

-Espero que sea guapo… Layla está consiguiendo novio y no nos ha dicho nada. Me imagino lo romántico que ha sido, él ayudando a una chica accidentada. Se enamoraran, es obvio.

Musa rodó los ojos.

-Sería romántico –dijo Flora sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, hora de irnos a clases –dijo Tecna, levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Layla no irá a clases tampoco? –preguntó Stella.

-No, ni siquiera puede apoyar el pie en el suelo –contestó Bloom- tendrá unos días libres para que se recupere.

-Suertuda –susurró Musa.

-No se salvará de los deberes –aclaró Tecna.

Flora sonrió. Tecna y su adicción a la responsabilidad…

-Entonces, ¿Vas a contarnos como te fue? –preguntó Musa- con tu amigo, "Brandi", el perfecto.

-¿Mi amigo? –preguntó Stella horrorizada- la amistad entre un chico y una chica no existe. O se gustan o nada, y no voy a conformarme con nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? –preguntó Tecna.

-Que ya me ha invitado a una siguiente cita.

-¿Entonces van en serio? –preguntó Bloom.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo me han visto a mí jugando con algún chico?

Todas se observaron sonrientes, pero ninguna dijo nada.

-A veces no sé si son mis amigas o no.

Todas rieron ante el comentario de Stella.

Caminaron por el pasillo, entre las mesas, para poder asistir a la clase que les correspondía. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar siquiera a las puertas del comedor, un chico de cabello largo y azul oscuro se acercó a hablarles.

-Hola –dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Y Musa lo reconoció de inmediato. El chico que se había presentado ayer, cuando ella se había enfadado tanto, que había tratado mal a ese chico famoso, y luego no había querido escucharlo a él. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ni siquiera lo recordaba…

-Hola –dijo Bloom sonriendo confundida.

El chico fijó sus ojos en Musa.

-Mi nombre es Helio, soy un especialista, pero seguramente ya habrán adivinado eso –dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas sonrieron.

-Yo soy Bloom, ellas son Stella, Flora, Tecna y Musa.

Helio sonrió a todas.

-Es un gusto conocerlas. Al menos no ha sido tan terrible como esperaba –bromeó, y luego fijo su vista en Musa- Musa ¿No? Al menos ya sé tu nombre.

Todas las miradas recayeron en Musa.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó él.

Y entonces Musa sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente por algunos segundos, como deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Ella se había comportado tan mal con él… ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Claro –dijo sonriendo nerviosa mientras todos la observaban.

-Vaya, alguien tiene novio –dijo Stella en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar.

-Déjala ya –dijo Tecna, tomando a Stella del brazo y llevándosela de ahí.

Helio se sonrojó.

-Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes –dijo.

-Ya las alcanzo –dijo Musa, al ver que sus amigas la miraban preocupada.

Las Winx asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse.

Musa fijó su mirada en el chico.

-Soy Helio, por si no lo recuerdas… Me presenté ayer, pero creo que estabas demasiado enfadada con Riven como para recordarlo.

-¿Tu amigo? No, no estaba enfadada con él, aunque no lo pareciera –suspiró- lo lamento, lamento haber sido tan grosera contigo, normalmente no soy así de todas formas. Solo era un mal momento.

-Si, lo comprendo, no te preocupes. Riven me ha comentado lo que pasó con Jason.

-¿Jason?

-El especialista que…

Musa asintió.

-Conozco a Jason lo suficiente como para saber que es capaz de sacar lo peor de cada persona en segundos.

-Vaya, no tiene muy buena reputación entre sus amigos ¿Eh?

-¿Amigos? No, no es nuestro amigo. Solo un compañero al cual debemos soportar.

-Creí que todos los especialistas eran amigos…

-No, también nos odiamos entre nosotros. Supongo que pasa lo mismo con las hadas.

Musa sonrió.

-Definitivamente –dijo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta que decir. Musa estaba confundida, sabía que se había comportado mal con el chico ayer y obviamente le debía unas disculpas a él y a su amigo, pero no lograba entender porque él se había acercado, y tan interesado en hablar con ella.

Helio, por su parte, estaba nervioso por completo. Todavía se preguntaba de donde había sacado el valor suficiente para acercarse a un grupo de chicas y presentarse. No es que se le dieran mal las chicas o se sintiera intimidado por ellas. Era solo que, no sabía cómo haría para explicarle a esa chica, lo que quería de ella.

Finalmente, Musa fue la que decidió hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Todo bien? No quiero causar malas impresiones.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –la tranquilizó Helio- de todas formas, no era por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo.

-Oh, bueno –suspiró aliviada- entonces dime ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad… Te tengo una propuesta –dijo algo nervioso.

 _No más especialistas idiotas, por favor. Que no me invite a salir ¡Por favor!_

-Te escucho –se atrevió a decir.

 **…**

-Creo que la película no era acorde a la situación –dijo Stella de manera pensativa- quizás debí ponerle más atención cuando me preguntó que quería ver.

-¿Qué película vieron? –preguntó Flora.

-No recuerdo el nombre, solo sé que era de acción.

-Propio de un especialista –dijo Tecna.

Flora rió.

-Y entonces, ¿No pasó su brazo por tus hombros cuando la película de acción iba por la mitad? Ya sabes, eso típico que hacen los hombres, claro que suele ser cuando están viendo otro tipo de películas…

Stella la fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no lo hizo –contestó- pero eso es porque Brandon no es un chico como cualquier otro. Es caballero, preocupado y respetuoso. Incluso compró palomitas de maíz para mí y sacó un peluche de una máquina de juegos.

-Adivinaré- dijo Tecna, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Te lo ha dado?

Stella revisó su bolso y sacó un hermoso peluche de un pequeño oso color café, con un corazón entre sus manos.

-Me alegra que no sea un chico como cualquier otro –dijo Tecna irónicamente.

-Me alegra que estés feliz –dijo Bloom sonriendo- creo que ese chico en verdad te gusta.

-No lo sé exactamente, estamos recién conociéndonos, es demasiado pronto para saber con exactitud que pasa entre nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿Me he perdido la parte del beso, o cuando te pidió que fueran novios? –preguntó Musa, recién incluyéndose a la conversación.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico? –preguntó Flora.

-¿De dónde lo conocías? –preguntó Tecna- parecía muy interesado en hablar contigo.

-No lo conocía… Creo –dijo Musa pensativa- tal vez un poco. No importa, es una larga historia de todas formas, y debemos irnos a clases ya. ¿Qué tan emocionante es la historia de Stella como para que se quedarán conversando en el pasillo?

-¿No vas a contarnos que pasó con ese especialista?

-Su nombre es Helio –aclaró Flora.

-Vaya, tienes muy buena memoria –dijo Stella.

Flora se sonrojó.

-Estamos hablando de Musa, no de mí –dijo.

-De acuerdo, se los contaré después de clases –dijo Musa, mientras caminaba hacia el salón en el que les tocaba clases, y sus amigas la siguieron.

Al menos de esa forma, tendría todo el tiempo que durara la clase para pensar que les contaría a sus amigas.

¿En verdad les contaría a todas lo que ese chico le había propuesto? ¡Era vergonzoso! Sin embargo, como él lo había dicho, había sonado tan… ¿Tierno? No, esa no era la palabra que ella usaría… ¿Adulador quizás? No lo sabía… Lo único que tenía claro era que ese chico había logrado que ella se pusiera roja como un tomate, y sin embargo, su explicación la había convencido y había terminado por aceptar lo que aquel especialista le había propuesto.

¿Habría estado mejor decir que no?

Después de todo, ese chico la había hecho sentir bonita. No es que ella se considere la más horrible de la escuela, pero tampoco se cree que es la más hermosa. Que de vez en cuando un chico te diga que eres linda, no le hace mal a nadie…

Quizás no había hecho mal en aceptar. Pero pensar en contarles a sus amigas le avergonzaba. Todas la ahogarían en un interrogatorio sin fin, y Stella la mataría con tantas burlas y bromas. No, definitivamente no podía contarles…

 **…**

-Eres el chico menos romántico del mundo –dijo Sky burlándose de Brandon- no puedo creer que la llevaras a ver una película de acción.

-En mi defensa, ella estuvo de acuerdo en verla…

-Si, las chicas nunca se quejan al principio…

-Entonces, ¿La besaste? –preguntó Riven, sentándose en el sillón.

Estaban en la habitación en común que les correspondía, dentro de la nave que había sido asignada para su escuadrón.

Una vez que habían terminado las clases y los entrenamientos para ellos, habían decidido que sería un buen momento para descansar y escuchar lo que Brandon tenía para decirles sobre su cita. Así que ahí se encontraban, descansando. Brandon y Sky se encontraban en un amistoso juego de cartas, que más que amistoso se volvía en un completo reto por ver quién era el mejor.

Timmy se encontraba enfrascado en uno de sus tantos videojuegos, y Riven estaba a su lado, comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo que, no importaba cuantas veces Timmy lo intentara, no lograba superar el nivel en el que se encontraba.

Helio se encontraba en la ducha. Y Nabu, había decidido salir misteriosamente de la nave.

-No, no la he besado aún –dijo Brandon- creo que los chicos como nosotros debemos ser un poco mas caballeros con las damas. No es como si fuéramos famosos y las chicas se lanzaran a nuestros brazos a besarnos.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Riven, sin apartar la mirada del videojuego de Timmy.

-Creo que sabe que la chica lo rechazará –susurro Timmy, sin dejar de jugar.

Riven rió.

-He escuchado eso –dijo Brandon, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Han hecho algo más que ver una película de acción? –preguntó Sky.

-He jugado en esas máquinas de peluches –dijo Brandon.

-¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado en eso? Sabes que esas máquinas están hechas para que uno desperdicie su dinero.

-Solo tienen un patrón que seguir –dijo Timmy- si tal vez se dieran el tiempo de entenderlo…

-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes –dijo Brandon- ahora tendré que escribirle a mis padres para que me envíen más dinero.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de ponerte a jugar con esas cosas –dijo Riven.

-Es que, vi cuando Stella observó ese oso de peluche y sus ojos brillaron. No pude negarme a dárselo.

-¿Y lo has conseguido? –preguntó Timmy.

-Claro que sí. Solo me ha costado más de lo que pensé…

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado –dijo Sky- quizás te estás tomando esta apuesta demasiado en serio.

En ese momento, Helio salió de la ducha, llevaba una toalla blanca en la cintura.

-Miren quien ha aparecido –dijo Brandon- te he visto en el desayuno hablando con las amigas de Stella…

-¿Estás vigilándome? –preguntó Helio.

-Yo también te he visto –dijo Riven- ¿Qué hacías con ellas?

-No vayas a quitarme a mi chica –advirtió Brandon- eso está prohibido. Stella tiene muchas amigas lindas, deberías fijarte en alguna.

Helio rodó los ojos.

-Sí, todo lo que piensa Brandon es en chicas –dijo Timmy.

-Por favor, llevamos años viéndonos las caras entre nosotros mismos, ahora miren donde estamos ¡Una escuela de hadas! Sería un pecado no aprovecharlo…

Sky sonrió. No había caso, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica de cabello azul? –preguntó Helio a Riven- a la que estaba molestando Jason.

-¿Jason está molestado a las hadas? –preguntó Sky.

-Lo he pillado obligando a la chica a salir con él.

-Eso es bajo hasta para alguien como él –dijo Brandon- supongo que lo has puesto en su lugar y has ayudado a la chica.

-Si, aunque creo que ella hubiera podido sola –dijo Riven, recordando el fuerte carácter de la chica- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno, he pensado que tal vez podría… Dibujarla.

Todos lo observaron. Incluso Timmy desvió la mirada de su videojuego para mirar a su amigo, lo que provocó que nuevamente perdiera.

-¿Dibujarla? –preguntó Brandon.

-Si… Ya saben que me gusta dibujar. Y creo que estar aquí es una buena oportunidad para dibujar a algunas chicas… Ya saben, la belleza femenina no tiene límites.

-Eres un verdadero chico romántico –dijo Brandon- si fuera una chica, estaría profundamente enamorada de ti.

-Déjalo en paz –dijo Sky sonriendo.

-No, lo digo en serio. Imagínense, Helio hablándole a las chicas, queriendo dibujarlas y diciéndoles todas esas frases de poesías que solo él sabe decir… Se va a quedar con todas, es una muy buena táctica.

-Bueno, no lo hago exactamente por eso… -aclaró Helio.

-¿Y le has pedido a esa chica que sea tu modelo o algo así? –preguntó Riven.

-Si, y ella ha aceptado.

-¿En verdad? No se ve como si fuera una chica muy fácil de convencer…

Helio sonrió.

-Es muy amable a decir verdad, es solo que ese día… Jason la ha puesto de mal humor.

-De un humor terrible –aclaró Riven- en verdad, no me gustaría estar cerca de ella de nuevo. Si hubiera podido me habría arrancado la cabeza.

-¿No se supone que son todas las chicas así? –preguntó Timmy- muy amables, y luego horribles… Es lo que ustedes dicen.

-No, no todas son así –dijo Brandon, pensando en Stella.

 **…**

Los golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su lectura…

Si, Layla estaba leyendo. Y no es que sea una chica que odie los libros, pero la música y el baile se le dan mejor, por lo que los prefiere. Sin embargo, debido a la lesión que sufrió en el pie por culpa de un especialista que se atravesó en su camino, o mejor dicho en su patada, ahora ya ni siquiera puede apoyar el pie en el suelo sin lanzar un grito de dolor horrible.

Esperó que alguna de sus amigas estuviera en la habitación para atender la puerta, pero no escucho a nadie caminar para abrir o alguna conversación siquiera.

-¿Chicas? –preguntó en voz alta- ¿Flora? ¿Alguien?

No hubo respuesta.

Decidió ignorarlo. Pero los golpes, cada vez más fuertes, continuaron molestando.

-Esto solo me ocurre a mí –susurró.

Finalmente, dejó de lado el libro que Flora le había recomendado, sobre como las plantas pueden proporcionarnos un mejor ánimo a las personas. Apoyó un solo pie en el suelo, y se dedicó a saltar sobre una sola pierna hasta que logró llegar a la puerta principal.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, evidentemente molesta. Y se sorprendió al ver quien llamaba a la puerta.

Era Nabu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A mí también me alegra verte –dijo sonriendo- te he traído esto.

Le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores.

-¿Las has sacado del bosque? –preguntó Layla observándolas.

-Me has pillado… Solo que no creí que fuera prudente visitar a una dama, sin llevarle algún presente.

-¿Estás coqueteándome?

-No, no, para nada –dijo nervioso- solo me he quedado pensando en lo que le pasó a tu pie. Estaba preocupado y quería saber cómo estabas.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi cuarto?

-Lo he averiguado en la enfermería.

-No deberían darte esa información –dijo Layla molesta.

-Es que la enfermera quedo encantada conmigo, ya sabes, cuando me vio rescatándote del bosque, mal herida…

-Si, recuerdo lo que dijo, que eras un héroe y todo eso. ¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí?

-Si, lo sé, Y que sepas que no me caracterizo por romper las reglas. Solo estaba preocupado, supuse que unos cinco minutos de visita no molestarían a nadie.

-No conoces a Griselda… -susurró Layla.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estás?

-Como me ves, con un pie menos y acostada todo el día. Te imaginaras que no estoy demasiado feliz.

-Si, lo imagino. Pareces una chica que no está quieta nunca…

Layla lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quiero decir –dijo Nabu nervioso- que pareces alguien muy activa. Vas a entrenar al bosque, supongo que haces cosas así a menudo.

-Si, más o menos, me gusta el deporte. Iré a sentarme, debo cuidar la única pierna que me queda.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Nabu.

-¿Y qué pasa si eres un loco depravado? No te conozco…

-Si fuera así, habría abusado de ti en el bosque.

-Si, es un buen argumento, entra antes de que alguien te vea –dijo Layla, comenzando a saltar.

-De todas formas –dijo Nabu, observando a Layla- creo que podrías defenderte muy bien sin una pierna. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo cargarte hasta tu cuarto…

Layla lo observó sin contestar.

-¡Que no soy un depravado!

Layla sonrió.

Era la primera vez que él la veía sonreír. Sonreír de verdad, no irónicamente o porque lo estaba insultando, sonreír porque en verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella finalmente.

Nabu se acercó a Layla, la cargo con cuidado, bastante cuidado. Recordando donde había puesto cada mano el día que la había ayudado en el bosque, intentando que ella no se sintiera acosada, y que por el contrario, pudiera sentirse cómoda y pudiera confiar en él.

-La segunda, a la izquierda –le indicó Layla.

Nabu hizo lo que ella le decía, e ingreso a una habitación más grande de lo que se habría imaginado. Con dos camas en ella. La habitación parecía estar llena de CDs, instrumentos musicales y posters pegados en las paredes de grupos de música conocidos.

-La cama de la derecha –dijo Layla.

Y Nabu la depositó suavemente en su cama.

-Gracias.

-De nada –dijo Nabu sonriendo- parece una habitación muy… musical.

-Si –dijo Layla sonriendo- mi compañera de habitación es una adicta a la música, y bueno, a mi me gusta mucho el baile así que, hacemos una gran dupla.

Nabu sonrió, al menos ya sabía algo de ella, además de su nombre.

-Creo que ya debo irme –dijo Nabu- será mejor, antes de que alguien me vea rondando los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Si, es lo mejor –dijo Layla- Griselda siempre está rondándonos, no sabes lo horrible que ser…

-¿Hablando de mí?

Griselda estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido y las manos clavadas en la cintura, como en jarras.

-Me ha parecido oír voces masculinas desde esta habitación y he querido asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden, y justamente, no lo está.

-Soy Nabu –se presentó Nabu, queriendo ser lo más caballeroso posible- he venido porque…

-Si, ya le explicará eso a su director, y Layla le dará explicaciones a la directora, no poder caminar no será un impedimento –dijo Griselda sonriendo- acompáñeme, señor.

-De todas formas ya me iba… -susurró Nabu, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. Sabía el castigo que le esperaba cuando Codatorta se enterara.

Layla suspiró molesta, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

-Ni siquiera es mi culpa que haya venido –reclamó, tomando el libro que Flora le había prestado para continuar leyéndolo.

* * *

.

Nos leemos!


	7. Dibujos y sonrojos

Hoooola a todo el mundo! ¿Me extrañaron? Pues espero que si, porque yo los he extrañado un motón!

Les pido unas disculpas enormes por esta larga ausencia, pero estuve pendiente de otras cosas y de pronto la inspiración se fue. Hace unos días atrás, la he obligado a volver y ahora aquí estoy. Acompañada de un nuevo capí, que espero les guste.

Los he hecho esperar mucho, así que, aquí vamos!

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

-Flora, estas aquí –dijo Musa, entrando a la habitación que comparte con sus amigas- ¿Y las chicas?

-Bloom y Tecna acompañaron a Layla a la enfermería, para una revisión de su pie. Y Stella se fue de paseo con Brandon.

-¿Y tú no tenías nada que hacer?

-No mucho, la verdad. Disfruto cuidando de mis plantas, lo sabes.

-Si –dijo Musa, sentándose frente a Flora- ¿Y no tienes deberes?

-No, ya los he hecho esta mañana.

-¿Sabes? ya que no tienes nada que hacer, tal vez podrías acompañarme a, hacer algo…

-¿Hacer algo? –preguntó Flora.

-Si, algo diferente a mirar las plantas…

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Es que, debo… Es un poco complicado de decir. He conocido a un chico, a un especialista.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y quieres que te acompañe a verlo? –preguntó Flora confundida.

-No, no, no es lo que piensas. Es que, este chico, Helio ¿Lo recuerdas?

Flora asintió.

-Bueno, él es una especie de artista.

-¿Un especialista artista?

-Eso creo –dijo Musa, sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba- y me ha dicho que, bueno, que quiere dibujarme

-¿Dibujarte? –preguntó Flora divertida.

-Me enseñó algunos de sus dibujos, son realmente hermosos, y me pareció que no sería una mala idea dejar que me retrate, solo algo sencillo…

-Bien, creo que eso es algo tierno de su parte.

-Eso creo… Bueno, llevo algunos días evitándolo, unas semanas quizás. Pero me lo he encontrado hace poco y me ha dicho que podría ser esta tarde, y no pude decirle que no… Entonces ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarte a ver a Helio? –Flora se sonrojó.

-¿Él te gusta?

-¡No!

-Es guapo –dijo Musa, molestando a su amiga- no habría nada de malo si tu…

-Una palabra más y tendrás que ir sola.

-No volveremos a hablar de esto –dijo Musa, feliz de haber conseguido compañía.

Llevaba cerca de un mes evitando a Helio, porque cada vez que se lo encontraba, él le recordaba que debían juntarse un día para que pudiera dibujarla. Y no es que eso fuera algo malo, o que ella tuviera algo que decir de él. Simplemente, el solo hecho de imaginarse ahí, con él, ¿Posando para él? La avergonzaba enormemente y quería evitarlo el máximo de tiempo posible, así como había evitado contarles a sus amigas y se había esforzado por cambiar de tema cada vez que alguna le preguntaba qué era lo que quería ese especialista con ella.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. Decirle simplemente a ese chico que ya no quería ser su modelo, o simplemente juntarse con él de una buena vez. Y se había decidido por la segunda opción. Musa era una chica de palabra, y si ella se había comprometido a hacer algo, por mucha vergüenza que le diera, cumpliría.

Aunque Helio no había mencionado que podía acompañarla una amiga, supuso que no le importaría. De todas formas, era bastante obvio que Flora no iba por obligación.

 **...**

-Fontana es enorme, lo admito, pero es que no había conocido una escuela con tantos pasillos y pasadizos como Alfea.

-No tiene tantas de esas cosas –dijo Stella riendo de la exageración de Brandon- solo necesitas acostumbrarte, llevan poco tiempo aquí de todos modos.

-Si, y espero no quedarme por mucho tiempo más…

Ese comentario entristeció a Stella.

Brandon se dio cuenta del incómodo silencio en el que estaban, y decidió cambiar de tema abruptamente.

-Entonces, princesa de Solaria, ¿Cómo es que aún no tienes novio?

-No creas que no he tenido pretendientes. Y mis padres han intentado convencerme de que me case con alguno de ellos. ¡Por favor! Soy demasiado joven para eso.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo Brandon sonriendo. En el fondo, lo agradecía mucho.

-¿Qué hay de ti y las muchas chicas que deben querer estar con un especialista como tú?

-¿Un especialista como yo? –preguntó Brandon de manera coqueta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Brandon sonrió.

-La escuela y los entrenamientos no nos dejan mucho tiempo en realidad. Somos especialistas a tiempo completo –explicó Brandon- además, creo que no he encontrado a la chica indica, o al menos no lo había hecho antes de llegar a Alfea.

Stella olvidó completamente su caminata y miró a Brandon a los ojos.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, señor especialista?

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirte –dijo Brandon, acercándose lentamente a Stella, manteniéndole la mirada-comenzando por lo hermosa que eres, y por lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo.

Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse levemente, y la mano de Brandon se deslizó suavemente por la cintura de Stella, acercándola más a él.

Cuando Brandon cerró sus ojos, fue cuando Stella sintió las mariposas en su estómago. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón se aceleró.

Apoyo sus manos rápidamente en el pecho de Brandon y lo alejó suavemente de ella.

Brandon la miró confundido.

Stella evitó su mirada.

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó él.

-Si –se apresuró a contestar Stella- solo que, me he acordado que, tengo algo importante que hacer, si, muy importante. Deberes, ya sabes, debo irme…

-Pero, antes de que saliéramos dijiste que tenías la tarde libre…

-Si, cierto… Pero, me he olvidado de algunos deberes. En fin, debo irme, nos vemos.

No dejó que Brandon pudiera decirle algo más, ni siquiera espero a que él fuera a dejarla a la puerta de su habitación, como solía hacer después de cada cita (a escondidas de Griselda, claro). Simplemente se fue a toda prisa de vuelta a la escuela.

Brandon se quedó observándola, completamente atónito y confundido. No entendía la reacción que Stella había tenido.

-Jamás entenderé a las chicas –susurró, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la escuela de hadas.

 **…**

-¡Hola! –dijo Musa acercándose al especialista que se encontraba sentado en el césped y apoyado en un árbol.

El chico levantó la mirada de su cuaderno y sonrió al ver a Musa.

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo.

-Lo siento si te he hecho esperar, solo hemos tenido un pequeño… problema –dijo Musa, recordando lo nerviosa que se encontraba Flora y lo mucho que le había costado tranquilizarla- por cierto, ella es Flora, es una gran amiga. Ha decidido acompañarme, espero que no te moleste.

Helio la observó sonriente.

-Para nada, siempre es buena la compañía –dijo Helio, levantándose para saludar a Flora- soy Helio, aunque supongo que Musa ya te lo ha dicho.

-Si –contestó Flora- también me ha dicho que dibujas muy bien.

-Sí, eso dice la gente –dijo Helio sonriendo- dibujaré a tu amiga, y ya verás cómo quedará. ¿Quieren sentarse?

Las chicas asintieron y se sentaron junto a Helio.

-Creo que el día está muy bello hoy, y este lugar es uno de los mejores, tiene muy buena luz.

Flora sonrió.

-De acuerdo, intentaré no demorarme mucho ¿De acuerdo? Lo que menos quiero es aburrirlas.

-No te preocupes- dijo Flora- tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Musa la observó divertida.

-Quiero decir, sabemos que el arte lleva tiempo ¿No, Musa?

-Claro –contestó la aludida simplemente.

-Bien, entonces comencemos…

 **…**

-Al menos ya puedo caminar sola –dijo Layla, caminando lentamente y con cuidado de no hacer mucha fuerza en su pie vendado.

-No deberías arriesgarte tanto –dijo Tecna- ¿No quieres que te ayudemos? Podemos llevarte hasta la habitación.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que extraño caminar –dijo Layla- espero que la enfermera tenga razón.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente? –preguntó Bloom.

-Que ha mejorado bastante. Debo continuar tomando algunos medicamentos y con reposo, pero seguramente en algunos días volveré a la normalidad.

-Ves, ha dicho reposo, no deberías estar caminando.

-Por favor, Tecna. No ha dicho reposo absoluto, solo reposo. Y reposaré cuando lleguemos a la habitación, caminando, las tres.

Tecna rodó los ojos.

-Quizás eso le haga bien –dijo Bloom- ejercitar un poco ¿No? Al menos no le duele, eso es un gran avance.

-Gracias por acompañarme –dijo Layla- aunque no hacía falta, al menos es agradable conversar con ustedes mientras me cuesta una eternidad llegar a la habitación.

-No te demorarías tanto si me hicieras caso –dijo Tecna.

-Aunque definitivamente no te permitiré acompañarme otra vez.

Bloom sonrió.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mala noticia? Que una vez que te recuperes, estarás castigada.

-No me lo recuerdes, Bloom.

-Lo siento, solo quería que te sintieras un poco mejor por estar así.

-¿Cómo es que has conseguido que Griselda no te castigara de inmediato? –preguntó Tecna.

-Ha sido la directora Faragonda, se ha apiadado de mí y de mi pie, y le ha pedido a Griselda que espere hasta que esté recuperada. Aunque creo que eso solo empeorará mi castigo.

-Seguramente –dijo Bloom sonriendo.

-¡Y todo por culpa de ese…

-Nabu –la interrumpió una voz.

Las tres chicas se voltearon a ver quien les hablaba.

Era el mismo chico que le había causado el problema en el pie a Layla, y luego había conseguido que la castigaran.

-Y todo por culpa de Nabu –dijo él- estoy terminando lo que decías, supongo que no recordabas mi nombre.

-Si, lo recordaba bien –dijo Layla- no era tu nombre lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Lo imaginé –dijo Nabu sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás? Veo que ya puedes caminar…

-Como debió haber sido siempre –contestó Layla de forma cortante.

-Vaya, veo que no estás de muy buen humor.

Layla sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? –preguntó.

Tecna y Bloom se miraron incómodas.

-Creo que los dejaremos solos –dijo Bloom.

-Si –apoyó Tecna.

-¡No! –dijo Layla- cada vez que estoy sola con él, algo sale terriblemente mal.

Nabu sonrió.

-Bien, supongo que no soy tu persona favorita ahora –dijo- de todas formas, ya me iba. También estoy castigado ¿Sabes? Y si no llego a cumplir con lo que me han mandado a hacer, me irá muy mal.

-Bien –dijo Layla.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo Nabu, mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que iban las chicas.

-Eres muy cruel –dijo Bloom

-Si, es un chico agradable –dijo Tecna.

-Y guapo –siguió Bloom.

-Continuemos con esta eterna caminata –dijo Layla, ignorando a sus amigas.

 **…**

-Ha quedado muy bella –dijo Flora, observando el cuaderno de Helio- dibujas muy hermoso.

-¿Entonces, no ha sido porque yo sea bella? –dijo Musa- es solo porque él dibuja bien.

-No he querido decir eso.

-Lo sé –dijo Musa sonriendo- en fin, espero no haber sido una mala modelo, después de todo.

-Al contrario –dijo Helio sonriendo- me alegra mucho haber podido dibujarte, te lo agradezco. ¿Quieres quedarte con el dibujo?

Musa se acercó a Helio y observó el dibujo.

Había quedado increíblemente bien, a decir verdad. Definitivamente Helio tenía un don. En el dibujo, Musa aparecía sonriendo, mientras en su mano sostenía un reproductor de música y tenía los auriculares puestos. Parecía que sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad única.

-Puedes quedártelo y mostrárselo a otras chicas, para que sepan como dibujas –dijo Musa- cuando ya no lo necesites, puedes dármelo, le buscaré un lugar especial en mi habitación.

Helio sonrió.

-Te servirá mucho, las chicas quedarán encantadas con este dibujo –dijo Flora- todas van a querer que las dibujes.

-Si, y creo que Flora es la primera en la lista –dijo Musa- ¿No, Flora?

Flora se sonrojó.

-Me encantaría dibujarte –le dijo Helio.

-¿En verdad? Pues, en ese caso, si… me gustaría.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Musa, buscando una buena excusa para irse y dejarlos solos- debo ir a la biblioteca. Es que aún no he encontrado nada sobre mi guitarra y… considerando que Helio ya terminó el dibujo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Flora.

-Para nada –dijo Musa- disfruten la tarde, adiós.

Se fue rápidamente, antes de que a Flora se le ocurriera otra brillante idea para irse y no quedar a solas con Helio.

Musa caminó sonriente por los pasillos de Alfea. Sabía que Flora estaba pensando en muchas formas de asesinarla en este momento, pero al final, estaría muy complacida de haber quedado a solas con Helio.

Se miraban a los ojos y Flora se sonrojaba cada vez que Helio decía su nombre, era más que obvio lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. ¡Había sido amor a primera vista! Y todo gracias a ella, había sido una excelente Cupido. Y no es que estuviera pareciéndose a Stella, para nada.

De todas formas, ya le daría Flora las gracias más tarde…

Entró en la biblioteca, que estaba bastante llena, buscó los libros que creyó que le servirían y buscó una mesa desocupada. Al cabo de unos minutos, la encontró y se dispuso a leer.

Reviso hoja tras hoja, libro tras libro. Y luego de una hora, se sentía cansada y derrotada. No había encontrado nada, ni en ese momento ni en los días anteriores que había ido.

¿Es que jamás aprendería como tocar esa guitarra correctamente?

Suspiró molesta y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Se mantuvo así, con la frente contra la mesa, intentando darse ánimos para continuar buscando.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó que le preguntaban, y sintió que alguien se sentaba en la silla frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

Levantó rápidamente la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Y lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque dudaba que alguien no lo hiciera.

Riven.

* * *

.

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones sobre el capí.

Les doy las gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron sobre el capí anterior, me alegra que la historia les parezca interesante y que la continúen leyendo (o al menos eso espero). Había pensado en responderle a cada uno, como suelo hacer algunas veces, pero este computador está horriblemente lento y mi paciencia se agota :(

Les agradezco MUCHO a TODOS quienes leen esta historia. (Y a quienes leen mi otra historia, la actualizaré pronto).

Nos leemos!


End file.
